The Triangle
by Meclaulin
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ini hanya kisah cinta biasa antara tiga orang. Dimana hanya akan ada keputusan, menerima, dan memilih. Bagaimana ikatan segitiga antara Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin, dan Huang Renjun ? WARNING : GS for Jaemin. [Nomin. Renmin. Jeno x Jaemin. Renjun x Jaemin. NoMinRen. JenJaeJun. GS. Romance. Drama]
1. Prolog

**THE TRIANGLE**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOM 1**

 **Q : Jaemin-** _ **ssi**_ **, lagu apa yang kau dengarkan beberapa waktu ini ?**

 **Jaemin :** Niall Horan, Too Much To Ask.

 **.**

 **Q : Bisa nyanyikan satu baris lirik yang kau sukai ?**

 **Jaemin :** Haruskah ? ah.. sebentar.. aku akan mengingatnya dulu.. ~ _Now I'm waitng for someone. And, oh love, do you fell this rough. Why's it only you I'm thinking of ?~_ sudah. Suaraku tidak terlalu bagus.

 **.**

 **Q : Itu suara yang indah. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyukai lagu itu ?**

 **Jaemin :** Hanya saja… kebutulan itu. aku bingung harus menjawab seperti apa..

 **.**

 **Q : Apakah ini untuk mempelai pria ?**

 **Jaemin :** Tidak. Lagu ini untuk seseorang yang pernah membuatku menunggu. Itu masa lalu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOM 2**

 **Q : Jeno-** _ **ssi**_ **, lagu apa yang kau dengarkan beberapa waktu ini ?**

 **Jeno :** Aku tidak terlalu sering mendengarkan lagu. Aku lebih sering mendengarkan rekaman mentorku. Sepertinya, Labrinth, Jealous.

 **.**

 **Q : Bisa nyanyikan satu baris lirik yang kau sukai ?"**

 **Jeno :** aku tidak yakin dengan suaraku.. tapi sepertinya kau ingin sekali mendengarnya.. ~ _I'ts hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way, you're happy without me..~_ Ini memalukan.

 **.**

 **Q : Aku merasa terhormat mendengarnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyukai lagu itu ?**

 **Jeno :** Lirik lagunya tepat seperti apa yang kurasakan beberapa waktu ini.

 **.**

 **Q : Apakah ini untuk mempelai wanita ?**

 **Jeno :** kau.. kau benar. Ini untuk Nana ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROOM 3**

 **Q : Renjun- _ssi_ , lagu apa yang kau degarkan beberapa waktu ini ?**

 **Renjun :** Tunggu sebentar.. Say something ? dari A Great Big World.

 **.**

 **Q : Bisa nyanyikan satu baris lirik yang kau sukai ?**

 **Renjun :** Haruskah ? aku akan menyanyikan awalnya. _~Say something I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to..~_

 **.**

 **Q : Renjun- _ssi_ beryanyi dengan baik. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menyukai lagu ini ?**

 **Renjun :** Ini seperti BGM untuk kisah cintaku.

 **.**

 **Q : Apakah ini untuk mempelai wanita ?**

 **Renjun :** Ya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Hallo.. aku bawa FF baru lagi dengan pasangan baru lagi dari fandom baru lagi. Aku sempet bingung, mau ini dibikin yaoi atau gs. Akhirnya aku milih gs, untuk kebutuhan karakter. Aku baru di dunia para rumput (NCTzen). Jadi mohon bimbingannya untuk para senior.**

 **Ini FF pertama aku untuk member NCT. NCT dream lagi. Jadi kalau ada gagal di pendalaman karakter, aku minta maaf. Karena di FF ini aku nggak mau bikin image adek-adek aku jelek. (Maafin noona ya, Jae, Jen, Jun)**

 **Untuk Nana.. noona minta maaf ya sayang, bikin kamu jadi GS. kamu sih, stylenya diva banget.. kan noona gemes..**

 **Segitu aja.. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak.. sampa ketemu di chapter 1.. besok lusa..**


	2. 01 NA JAEMIN (GS)

**THE TRIANGLE**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAEMIN POV (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Why's it only you I'm thingking of?"_

 _Berapa lama lagi waktu yang ku butuhkan untuk berhenti memikirkanmu?_

 **.**

Ini hari jumat dan jam makan siang. Aku memilih berdiam di dalam ruangan cukup luas dengan banyak sekatan ini. Semua rekan kerjaku sudah berhamburan untuk mengisi perut. Aku, di sini dengan sandwich dinginku.

Aku melihat kalender yang terletak di meja kerjaku. Ini tanggal 23, itu artinya sudah tiga kali tanggal 23 yang kulewati tanpa dia.

Tiga bulan yang lalu aku mengambil keputusan secara tiba-tiba. Kufikir, ini semua akan berjalan baik. Tapi sepertinya baik untuk dia, tidak untukku. Aku menghancurkan semuanya. Ini balasan yang kudapat dari hubungan terlarang diantara kami. Kau, tidak bisa mencintai sahabatmu sendiri.

Aku menggeleng kuat ketika merasakan sesuatu di dadaku. Aku mengeluarkan sandwich ku dan mulai mengigitnya. Gigitan pertama aku hanya memikirkan cara dengan cepat menghabiskan roti lapis daging ini. Gigitan kedua, kunyahanku melambat.

Gigitan ketiga, aku hanya mengumpulkan nya dalam mulutku.

Lee Jeno- _ssi_ , apakah kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku ?

Namanya Jeno, seorang _intern_ di rumah sakit universitas negeri. Dia teman setiaku selama 10 tahun terkahir. Dia orang terpentingku -selain keluarga- selama 6 tahun terakhir. Dia kekasih hatiku selama 4 tahun terakhir.

Dan mungkin, baginya aku hanya sebatas teman dimana tempat dia mengadu, meminta pilihan. Mungkin aku hanya itu.

Aku menelan gigitan ketiga ku tadi. Aku tidak berselera makan jika seperti ini. Aku membungkus sisa sandwich ku dan kembali memasukkan kedalam kantung. Mengambil gelas yang selalu tersedia di mejaku, dan meminum habis isinya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Aku menunggu siapa orang yang akan muncul di balik pintu kaca itu.

"Nana ?"

Dia Jungwoo, salah satu seniorku.

"Kau tidak keluar makan siang ?" disampinganya Lucas, pria asal Hongkong masih dengan lidah kelu menyuarakan pertanyaan.

Aku mengangkat kantung sandwichku. "Aku membawanya.."

"Subway tidak nikmat dimakan dingin.." celetuk Lucas.

Jungwoo mendekati mejaku. "Kau baik-baik saja ? Kau terlihat berbeda.."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang lebih tinggi. Dia berdiri, dan aku duduk. "Aku baik-baik saja, _seonbae_ - _nim_.."

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang jika kau mau. Aku melihat mobil _Bujang-nim_ keluar tadi. Sepertinya tidak ada pekerjaan lagi.." Lucas berseru dari biliknya. Suaranya yang berat dan besar, memenuhi ruangan sunyi ini.

"KECILKAN SUARAMU, BODOH !" seru Jungwoo _seonbae_. Seharusnya dia berkaca. Aku kembali merapikan barang-barangku. Sebaiknya aku pulang lebih cepat.

" _NE SEONBAE-NIM_ !"

Suara-suara lain mulai terdengar. Sepertinya semua sudah kembali. Aku sadar jika bilik di sebelahku sudah berpenghuni kembali. Aku memeriksa kembali pekerjaanku dan memindahkan data terakhir ke dalam _flashdisk_.

"Nana- _a_ , kau ingin pulang ?"

Aku memundurkan kursiku dan menatap bilik sebalah. "Hm.. kau ada rencana ? Aku tidak mungkin langsung pulang.."

"Perawatan? Aku ada kupon untuk dua orang.."

Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Haechan. Dia salah satu seniorku juga, tapi kami seumuran. "Baiklah.."

"Kau baik ?"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku ?!" aku berseru tak terima. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang akan mati besok ?

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. "Jaehyun _seonbae_ , apa aku terlihat seperti orang akan mati besok ?"

Pria tampan itu sedikit melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ya. Aku yang akan membunuhmu karena membuatku terkejut !" bahkan saat menggerutu dia masih tampan. "Anak ini !" desisnya.

"Bodoh.." seru Haechan di biliknya sambil menahan tawa.

Aku menghempaskan diri ke kursi. "Apa ada sesuatu di dahiku yang mengatakan jika aku sedang patah hati ?"

Haechan bereaksi begitu cepat. Seperti tertarik dengan pertanyaanku. "Kau patah hati ? Bukankan kau yang membuat seorang pria china patah hati"

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Benar-benar perempuan ini. "Cepatlah bereskan barangmu.." Aku mencabut _flashdik_ , mematikan komputer.

"Kau sedang tidak merindukan intern keparat itu, kan ?"

Aku tidak menyahut. Biarkan saja perempuan itu berpikir semau isi kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar belum melupakan bajingan itu ?"

Aku yang mengalami sakit hati, tapi dia yang begitu lugas memaki Jeno.  
"Kita tidak perlu ke salon. Aku akan membawamu ke paranormal. Mungkin saja Lee brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu padamu.."

Aku memangku tasku yang sudah rapi, siap untuk beranjak. Aku memundurkan kursiku dan menatapnya yang sedang membubuhkan liptint  
"Maksudmu Lee brengsek Mark ?" Aku beranjak dan melangkah cepat.

"Lee ku tidak brengsek seperti Lee mu !" pekiknya.

"Lalu aku Lee yang mana, Lee Haechan ?"

Aku menahan tawa saat suara Taeyeong _seonbae_ terdengar.

" _Molla_ ! Aku pulang !"

Aku tidak mendengar lagi suara Haechan ketika sudah memasuki lorong elevator.

"NA JAEMIN TUNGGU AKU !"

Sebenarnya wajar jika mereka bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Karena biasanya, tingkahku akan seperti Haechan. Namun sekarang aku bertolak belakang dengan itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari libur. Setelah lima hari penuh aku melakukan revisi _shop drawing_. Hari ini aku hanya akan memeluk gulingku dan menonton seluruh drama yang kulewati. Sudah drama kedua dari pagi yang ku tonton.

Ponselku berdering, aku mengambilnya dan melihat ID si pemanggil.

"Renjun- _ssi_?"

Ada apa dia menghubungiku ? Aku menjawab panggilannya.

" _Hai_.."

Aku menganguk. "Hai. Ada apa, Renjun- _ssi_.."

" _Bagaimana kabarmu ?_ "

Aku terkekeh. Mengambil remote dan mengecilkan suara televisiku. "Kenapa ? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini ?" aku mengambil bantal untuk dipeluk.

" _Aku hanya basa-basi_.." dia juga tertawa di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik. Kita baru bertemu dua minggu lalu.."

" _Kau benar. Tapi aku sudah merindukanmu begitu cepat._."

Pria ini benar-benar bisa membuatku tersenyum. "Terima kasih.."

" _Kau berterima kasih atas penyiksaan yang kau berikan ?_ "

"Renjun- _ssi_.." rajukku.

Dia tertawa. Dia pasti terlihat tampan saat ini. " _Kau sibuk? Bisa kita berkencan. Red Sparrow ?_ "

Aku berpikir sejenak.

" _Kau masih tak nyaman ?_ "

"Tidak. Baiklah, kau menjemputku ?"

" _Tentu. Aku tiba 2 jam lagi. Kau pilih jadwalnya_.."

" _Ne Bujang-nim_.."

Dia tertawa " _Sampai bertemu nanti_.."

"Ya.."

Dia mengakhir panggilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sesekali melempar senyum mendengar Renjun yang tak berhenti berbicara. Selesai dia menelan makanannya, dia akan kembali bersuara.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara.." dia menyadari keterdiamanku.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati makananku.." aku melanjutkan makan. Saat aku mengangkat pandanganku, dia masih bertahan memperhatikanku. "Ada apa ?"

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan memutus tatapannya padaku. Memilih meneguk minumannya.

"Renjun- _ssi_.."

"Tidak. Lanjutkan lah makanmu. Kita akan membahas filmnya lagi setelah makan.."

Sejenak aku memperhatikannya yang membuka mulut hanya untuk makan.  
Renjun orang yang ku kenal saat melakukan riset untuk kepentingan perusahaanku. Awalnya secara terang-terangan dia tertarik dengan Haechan. Dia mendekatiku hanya untuk Haechan dan bertukar pikiran masalah film.

Sebatas hubungan itu aku menganggap kami. Haechan dan _Buddy movie_. Lalu kami sering keluar berdua, tentu saja tanpa Haechan. Aku sudah membujuk gadis itu untuk ikut bersama, tapi dia memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Sampai akhirnya aku memberitau Renjun, jika Hacehan sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia hanya tersenyum biasa. Tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati.

Aku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku mulai membuka diri, dan bercerita tentang Jeno kepadanya. Renjun, pria kesekian yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti pada Jeno.

Sampai saat itu datang.

Kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu, Renjun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku menganggap jika itu hanya sebuah cara agar untuk melupakan Jeno. Pria ini dengan percaya diri menjawab "Ya".

Tidak ada gunanya melupakan cinta pertamamu, jika kau belum dapat menemukan penggantinya. Atau setidaknya pelampiasan dari ketidakadilan yang Jeno berikan selama ini padaku. Renjun mengatakan, dia siap menjadi pelampiasanku, dan berusaha untuk memiliki hatiku sepenuhnya.

Dan aku menolak.

Haechan mengatakan aku wanita terbodoh karena menolak Renjun. Haechan juga mengatakan tidak ada pria aneh yang mau menyatakan cinta kepada wanita aneh sepertiku.

Aku hanya tak ingin jika harus mengorbankan perasaan pria sebaik dia, hanya untuk menjadi pelampiasanku pada Jeno. Aku dapat memastikan, jika aku masih mencintai Jeno.

Tapi sampai berapa lama lagi aku menunggu Jeno? Jeno terlihat bahagia tanpa diriku. Seharusnya kini aku yang mengambil kebahagiaanku sendiri. Apa itu ada pada Renjun ?

Namun, sesuatu dalam diriku kembali bergerak ingin keluar. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih semua keputusanku. Sesuatu seperti saat aku mengakhiri perasaanku dengan Jeno.

Apakah ini menjadi pilihanku ?

"Renjun- _ssi_.."

Dia menatapku. Makanan dipiringnya sudah habis. Aku menunduk dan menemukan masih ada setengah dari makananku.

"Kau tidak memakannya ? Diet ?" dia terkekeh.

Aku terpaku melihat wajahnya. Ekspresi itu bahagia, namun matanya tidak. "Ayo lakukan.."

Dahinya mengerut. "Apa ?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya.."

"Apa yang ingin kau coba, hm ?" dia begitu lembut.

Aku memang wanita bodoh menyianyiakan pria sebaik ini. "Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu.."

Tubuhnya menegang. Bibir yang sebelumnya tersenyum, kini terbuka kecil. Pupil matanya sedikit membulat lebih lebar.

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Renjun- _ssi_?"

Dia melemaskan semua otot tubuhnya. Dia tertawa kecil dan membasahi bibirnya. Aku terlalu memperhatikan tingkahnya saat ini.

"Kau bisa menolakku juga jika kau"

"Kau kekasihku sekarang.." dia menyelaku dan tersenyum, pertama kali matanya langsung menatap milikku.

Renjun yang pertama bagiku. Pria pertama yang berhasil mengikatku dalam suatu hubungan. Huang Renjun.

Aku harap aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasanku. Aku berharap kau berhasil membuat hatiku hanya milkmu.

.

.

" _Malam sayang.._ "

Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya yang seperti berbisik di telingaku. "Malam.."

" _Pastikan kau memimpikanku_.."

"Berdoalah, semoga aku memimpikanmu.."

Dia tertawa dengan suara seraknya.

"Matikan. Suaramu sudah mulai berubah.." ocehku.

" _Selamat malam sayang. Aku mencintaimu_.."

Dan kesekian kalinya "Aku juga.." hanya ini yang bisa kujawab.

Sambungan berakhir. Aku meletakkan ponselku di atas nakas. Menarik selimut mentupi tubuh dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Ponselku berdering. Dengan malas aku mengambilnya, tanpa melihat siapa pemaggilnya. Ini pasti Renjun, dia akan menagatakan sekali lagi jika dia menicntaiku. Pria itu terlalu pintar membuat setiap hariku berbunga.

"Apa lagi, _oppa_ ? Kau menyuruhku tidur, kan ?"

" _Kau memanggilku oppa setelah sekian lama ?_ "

Aku membuka mata. Menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Melihat nama si pemanggil dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Jeno ?"

" _Sepertinya kau mengira aku kekasihmu_.."

Seketika aku merasakan tubuhku tersengat listrik. Apakah aku sudah tidur, dan ini hanya mimpi? Seharusnya aku memimpikan kekasihku, mengapa Jeno?

" _Nana_.."

"Kau menghubungiku ?" aku tidak tau mengapa kerja tubuhku seperti ini. Seolah semua emosi yang menghilang kembali dalam satu serangan.

" _Ya. Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu_.."

"Sepertinya kau sedang tak sibuk.." aku berusaha menormalkan semuanya.

" _Banyak waktu untukku menghubungimu. Namun kau baru memberi kesempatan_.."

Aku? "Ya, aku sedikit sibuk belakangan ini. Ada apa kau menghubungiku ?"

" _Aku tidak bercanda. Aku merindukanmu_.."

Teman, Nana. Ya, kau juga merindukan temanmu ini, kan. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi dokter sepertimu pasti selalu sibuk.."

" _Kurasa rindu kita berbeda_.."

Aku tertawa untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Bukan Jeno seperti ini yang kuharapkan. "Tentu saja berbeda. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu ?"

" _Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu ? Sepertinya uri Nana sudah mulai berkencan ?_ "

Aku mendesis mendengar nadanya yang menggodaku. "Nana-mu ini sudah lama mulai berkencan. Hanya saja baru memilik kekasih.."

" _Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa oppa mu itu_.."

Aku menyamankan posisiku. Jeno kembali menjadi Jeno sebelum aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jeno yang selalu menjadi tempatku mengadu. "Kau akan cemburu jika aku menceritakannya.." aku bercanda.

" _Aku menerima gurauan ini. Asalkan tidak mengajak menikah dan meminta anak_.."

"Ya !" seruku kesal.

Dia tertawa. " _Jadi, siapa namanya ?_ "

"Huang Renjun. Dia berdarah cina.."

" _Kau harus besyukur karena THAAD sudah selesai_.."

"Aku amat sangat bersyukur.." jawabku. Aku merindukan seperti ini. Setalah hampir lima bulan. Menceritakan keseharianku dengannya.

" _Sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya ?_ "

"Tanggal 24 bulan ini dua bulan.."

" _Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih ?_ "

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak terlalu buruk. Renjun bukan kekasih yang banyak improvisasi. Dia hanya mengatakan ya atau tidak. Mungkin itu daya tariknya.."

" _Kau bahagia ?_ "

Aku tersenyum. Seketika semua yang Renjun lakukan padaku terputar.

" _Nana ?_ "

"Ya.."

" _Kau sedang tidak mengabaikanku dan melamunkan kekasihmu, kan ?_ "

Aku tertawa "Tidak sia-sia 10 tahun pertemanan kita.." Aku menjeda sesaat "Aku bahagia, Jeno-a.."

Dia terdiam sesaat " _Ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya ?_ "

Aku tidak tau perkataan yang mana. "Tentang ?"

" _Carilah pria lalu kenalkan padaku. Dulu aku mengatakan, jika pria itu menyatakan cintanya, maka tolak. Karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku_.."

Aku membeku. Kau benar, aku menolaknya karena masih berharap hanya kau yang terbaik untukku.

" _Sekarang, jika pria itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, terima dia_.." Jeno diam sesaat. Aku tak ingin menyela. " _Kau hanya perlu mengenalkannya padaku_.."

Mataku memsnas. Bibirku bergetar. Keadaan kamar yang temaram membuat emosiku berubah begitu cepat. "Ya, aku akan mengenalkan padamu jika kalian berdua tak sibuk.."

" _Aku tidak pernah sibuk jika itu untukmu. Aku akan menunggunya_.."

Aku mendengus. Moodku benar-benar kacau karena dua pria ini.

" _Nana-a_.."

Aku hanya bergumam.

" _Kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku baru mengubungi sekarang?_ "

"Kenapa?" aku tidak tau bagaiamana menghadapinya. Suaranya mulai berubah menjadi serak.

" _Kau tau aku menyayangimu ?_ "

Aku meneguk ludahku. "Sebagai sahabat. Tentu saja.."

" _Aku menuruti semua kemauanmu. Aku menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku memilih kuliah daripada bisnis. Aku memutuskan kekasihku karenamu. Terkahir kau meminta waktu padaku hingga kau mendapatkan penggantiku. Aku memberikan semuanya karena aku menyayangi_.." dia menjeda lagi.

Jangan katakan apapun lagi.

" _Aku menyayangi sahabatku. Ketika aku tau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, dan mengamati seberapa bahagia kau dalam genggamannya. Aku bahagia dengan keputusanaku, Nana-a_.."

Tubuhku bergetar. "Jeno- _a_.." bahkan suaraku bergetar dan pipiku basah.

" _Jangan menangis. Aku tidak pernah menyukai kau menangis_.."

"Kau juga jangan menangis, bodoh.." isakku.

Dia tertawa. " _Aku menahan diri selama lima bulan untuk tidak menghubungimu. Bahkan berpikir sebaiknya aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Kau tau, seberapa kuat aku menahan semuanya. Dan sekarang kau mengataiku, bodoh. Sahabat tidak tau diri_.."

Dia mengomel. Dia mengoceh. Dan itu semua hanya membuat semua emosiku tumpah. Aku meraung dalam tangisku. Memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Lima menit berlalu dan aku mulai tenang. Namun napasku masih tersenggal.

" _Sudah puas ?_ " bisisknya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Apakah hanya ini yang kau bisa setelah lima bulan. Hanya membutku menangis.."

Dia terkekeh. Menyebalkan. " _Uri Nana_.."

Aku kembali bergumam.

" _Terima kasih sudah bahagia. Katakan juga kepada Renjun ucapan terima kasih ku ini_.."

"Katakan sendiri.."

" _Atur saja. Aku akan datang_.."

"Kau harus memberiku hadiah.."

" _Karena kau berhasil memiliki kekasih diumur setua ini?_ "

"Menyebalkan.."

" _Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku ku berikan_.."

"Aku akan memikirkannya.."

" _Tidurlah. Cuci mukamu lebih dulu sebelum tidur_.."

"Siap laksanakan, dokter.."

" _Selamat malam Uri Nana_.."

"Selamat malam Uri Jeno.."

Aku mengakhirnya. Aku mengubur wajahku pada bantal dan hanya kembali menangis.

Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Jeno selalu memberikan apapun yang kuinginan. Jeno menuruti semua kemauanku. Sedangkan aku, sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya apa keinginannya. Jika pun dia menyebutkan, aku hanya akan mengatkan itu mustahil.

Hanya satu keinginan yang tidak Jeno lakukan untukku.

Jeno menjadi milikku sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tebak siapa wanita paling bahagia seantero Korea Selatan hari ini ?

AKU..

NA JAEMIN..

Renjun selalu memberikan kejutan. Renjun tau bagaimana cara kerja moodku. Kurasa Haechan benar, hanya Renjun yang bisa menghadapi wanita aneh sepertiku.

Aku menerima bunga darinya. Dia bangkit dari acara berlutunya. Aku mencari sapu tangan di tasku, dan mengambilnya.

Aku menyeka keringatnya. "Kau seperti lelah sekali ?"

Matanya terpejam, napasnya masih memburu. "Katakan padaku, jika ini pertama kalinya bagimu melihat seorang Engineer Site Manager High Rise Building menari seperti idol group. NCT 127 Cherry Bomb. Kau membuatku pusing dengan Doyoung mu itu.."

Aku tertawa, menariknya untuk duduk. Aku membungkuk kepada kru yang membantunya. Dia berlebihan jika memberi kejutan kepadaku.  
Dulu mungkin aku berpikir, ini berlebihan. Tapi saat ini, aku hanya tau aku bahagia memiliki Renjun. "Kau menyesal menarikan lagu itu untukku?"

Matanya yang menatapku begitu indah. "Tidak ada penyesalan beralasankan Na Jaemin.."

Aku mengigit bibir gemas, mendorong dahinya kesal. "Aku ingin sekali membuangmu ke sungai Han.."

"Maka kau tak akan pernah menikah.."

Aku tertawa. "Kau menyiapkan ini semua hanya untuk dua bulan hari jadian kita ?"

"Hanya?!" dia memekik. "Sayang, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Tidak ada wanita yang mendapatakn kejutan seperti ini disaat dua bulan umur hubuangan mereka.."

"Ya, mereka mendapatkan itu bahkan kurang dari satu bulan.."

Renjun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. "Aku ingin menciummu, tapi ini tempat umum.."

Aku tersenyum, melirik sekitar yang terlalu sibuk kembali dengan kegiatan mereka.

Cepat, aku mengecup bibirnya. "Itu saja..."

Dia mengangguk dan tangan terkepal di hadapanku. "Ya. Itu saja. Kita lanjutkan nanti.."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.  
Renjun menggengam tanganku, dia mendekat dan mengecup dahiku.

"Terima kasih menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan terkahir ini. Aku tidak tau apa aku sudah mendapatkamu atau belum. Namun jika sudah, aku hanya perlu menyusun rencana yang lebih serius lagi.."

Tunggu..

"Aku tidak akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi aku pasti akan menjadikanmu istriku.."

" _Oppa_.." lirihku.

"Aku itu terbaik dalam mengacaukan suasana, kan? Kau menjadi canggung seperti ini.."

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati tangannya yang memainkan jemariku. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Dia menatapku.

"Aku juga belum siap untuk menikah. Tapi aku pasti akan menjadikamu suamiku.."

Dia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terlepas. "Boleh aku memelukmu ?"

Aku mengambur dalam pelukannya. Dia mendekapku begitu erat.

Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau tidak membuatku kembali menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah datang untuk menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Pelukan kami terlepas setelah dia membubuhkan satu kecupan di pelipisku.

"Nana ?"

Aku menoleh. "Jeno !" Aku langsung melompat dari dudukku. Memukul lengannya. "Kita bertemu di sini?"

Dia tersenyum begitu indah. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk melihat kebelakangku.

Aku menepuk tanganku dan kembali pada Renjun yang menatapku. "Aku kenalkan pada Jeno.."

Keduanya berhadapan.

Cinta pertamaku, Lee Jeno.

Kekasihku, Huang Renjun.

"Lee Jeno.."

"Huang Renjun.."

"Na Jaemin !"

Aku berseru dan memeluk lengan Renjun.

 **Jeno-** _ **a**_ **, kau lihat betapa bahagiannya aku?**

 **Aku sudah bahagia Jeno-** _ **a**_ **, sama sepertimu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : makasih untuk yang udah baca , fav sama follow.. untuk nomin shipper, di FF ini mereka nggak bersatu ya.. FF ini bakalan ada tiga sudut pandang dari masing masing cast nya.. jadi, kalau misalnya kesel sama Jeno di sini, mungkin Jeno ada penjelasannya.. maaf kalau ada typo nya.. itu kebiasaan buruk dari kecil.. susah ngilangin typo...**

 **chapter selanjutnya Jeno POV..**

 **Salam, Mamanya Huang Renjun  
**


	3. 02 LEE JENO

**THE TRIANGLE**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JENO POV**

 **.**

 **.**

" _It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way. You're happy without me"_

 _Aku cemburu melihat bukan aku kebahagianmu lagi._

 **.**

Tengkukku mulai terasa berat. Sudah lebih dari 15 jam aku berada dalam ruangan padat ini. Tidak ada hentinya namaku dipanggil. Apakah itu penting atau hanya untuk bentakkan yang membuatku jengah. Aku selesai dengan pasien yang entah keberapa dalam satu hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah hari sudah berganti atau belum.

"Suster Cha.." Aku bersuara, melirik sekilas saat suster _noona_ itu sedang berada di sekitarku.

"Ya, Lee _Saem._."

"Tanggal. Tanggal berapa sekarang ?" aku mengabaikan tanggal dan memilih mencatat segala gejala dan meresep obat untuk pasienku.

"Dua puluh tiga.."

Aku mengangguk "Tunggu sebentar.." aku menulis dengan cepat kode obat yang harus diresepkan. Selesai, aku memberikan kertas itu kepadanya. "Tolong. Itu pasiennya.." aku memberikan segaris senyum sembari menunjuk kepada pasien perempuan yang terbaring berjarak 5 meter dariku.

"Siap.." dia mengerlingkan matanya padaku sebelum berlalu.

Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Jeno- _a_.." aku menoleh saat merasa terpanggil. Dia teman satu angkatanku. Aku mengusap wajah menunggu dia menghampiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Istirahat dan buat laporanmu. Aku akan menggantikanmu.."

Aku menganguk dan mendengus dibalik bibir yang tersenyum tipis. Aku menepuk bahunya dan berlalu. Hari jumat ketika siang dan tanggal dua puluh tiga.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan istirahat para _intern_. Aku cukup tua untuk _intern_ yang ada disini. Aku lebih dulu menjalani wajib militer lalu setelahnya dapat fokus dengan kuliahku.

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang bertingkat dalam ruangan ini. Memilih ranjang atas agar tidak terganggu sama sekali. Dua jam sudah cukup berkualitas bagiku untuk menutup mata.

Saat mataku tertutup, aku mengingat sesuatu.

Tanggal 23, aku tak asing dengan itu semua. Aku menarik sedikit bibirku, mengangkat lengan untuk menutupi mataku.

Semuanya teringat. Saat _uri_ Nana menanyakan sebuah kepastian.

Apakah hubunganku dan dia adalah teman atau tidak ?

Dengan nada bercanda aku menjawab serius, dan mengajaknya menikah.

Dari balasannya yang meninggi, aku tau dia hanya mendapatkan jika aku bercanda. Tidak mendapatkan perkataan tulusku yang benar-benar mengajaknya menikah.

Kurasa, mencintai sahabatmu sendiri tidak buruk. Terlebih bagiku, itu Na Jaemin.

Bayangan pernikahan bahagia itu terputus ketika aku dengan tololnya mengatakan kami hanya "teman".

Bayangan dia berada dalam pelukan sebagai seorang istri hancur ketika dia mengatakan "Maka bersikaplah sebagai seorang teman. Beri aku waktu untuk mencari penggantimu sebelum menganggap semua ini tidak berarti.."

Aku yang menghancurkan masa depan terindahku.

Aku yang bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir minggu bagiku tak ada bedanya dengan hari kerja. Bahkan terkadang rotasi hari bagiku berbeda. Disaat semua pekerja kantoran merencanakan hibernasi saat akhir minggu, maka aku akan seperti seorang idol _group_ dengan nama selalu diteriakan di dalam rumah sakit.

Aku meletakkan beban berat yang beberapa menit ini membantuku untuk membentuk tubuh. Aku dapat mencuri waktu sebelum kembali tengah malam nanti ke IGD. Setidaknya dalam satu minggu aku masih menyempatkan gym, 3 kali.

"Kau sudah selesai ?"

Aku mendongak, menatap pelatihku dengan banyak otot berbentuk ditubuhnya. Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang lebih awal.."

"Kembali lusa ?"

Aku berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ya. Terima kasih, _hyeong_.."

Aku berjalan ke lokerku mengambil baju ganti, selanjutnya ke kamar mandi untuk membilas diri. Tidak banyak waktu yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan diri bagi seorang pria. Aku berjalan meninggalkan gedung latihan, menuju halte bus terdekat.

Ponselku berdering saat tiba di halte. Ini Jisung, adikku. Aku menjawab panggilannya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

" _Hyeong pulang hari ini ?_ "

"Aku pulang, ingin mengambil baju ganti..." Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara bus mendekat.

" _Eomma membuat makanan kesukaanmu_.."

"Aku akan tiba di rumah beberapa menit lagi.."

" _Hati-hati_.."

Aku bergumam dan memutus panggilan lebih dulu. Bus sudah berhenti di depanku, pintunya terbuka dan aku masuk terakhir. Aku mendapatkan satu tempat duduk di tengah. Aku mengambil kotak _Airpod_ ku, lalu memakainya. Aku mencari _folder_ rekaman konsultasiku hari ini. Coba memahami penjelasan mentorku.

Ketika sekilas mataku menatap _icon_ media sosial bewarna ungu itu, aku lebih memilih untuk membukanya. Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan jika aku harus melakukannya.

Aku menarik senyum ketika menemukan sesuatu yang cukup lama hilang ada di tampilan pertama. Dia mengunggah sesuatu di _story_ nya. Rasa penasaranku membuat semua pilihan untuk membukanya terasa ringan.

Apa yang aku harapkan dari kabarnya?

Dia masih berusaha untukku?

Tidak! Bukan itu yang dilakukan Nana ku. Ibu jariku menekan kuat layar ponsel. Foto itu bewarna hitam putih, hanya satu baris kata bahasa inggris disana, dan..

"Siapa yang menggenggam tanganmu ?"

Ketika suaraku terdengar. Aku memicing, melihat sebaris _username_ di atas tangan yang lebih besar itu.

"Huang Renjun ?"

Napasku memburu, aku tidak tau ini gejala apa. Aku merasakan keringatku menetes, mataku perih tak berkedip. Satu yang aku yakini, gejala seperti ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit di ilmu kedokteran.

Karena aku yakin, ini hanya perasaan tak suka.

Ini hanya perasaan marah.

Ini hanya perasaan sedih.

Lalu.. aku menyimpulkan, jika aku cemburu dengan pria itu.

Pria, selain diriku yang dapat menggengam tangan Nana ku. Pria yang mungkin bernama Huang Renjun. Pria yang aku tidak tau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Nana ku.

Apakah.. kau akan benar-benar menyerah denganku ?

Kau tidak ingin kembali kepadaku, Jaemin- _a_ ?

"Jaemin- _a_.." aku berbisik. Berharap Ini semua akan berhasil seperti dulu. Memejamkan mata meyakinkan jika ini mimpi. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah berada di rumah sakit.

"Jaemin- _a_.." dia akan kembali padaku.

"Jaemin- _a_.." lalu memberikan senyumnya padaku.

"Jaemin- _a_.." dia akan menyentuh wajahku dan mengatakan dia akan selalu ada untukku.

Aku membuka mata. Menatap ponsel dalam genggamanku dengan layar mati. Aku membuka kembali ponselku, mencari foto tadi. Berharap semuanya tidak benar. Namun semuanya benar.

Aku meneguk ludahku, dan mengusap wajah kasar.

Aku mendial nomor Jisung secepat mungkin.

" _Hye_ "

"Aku mendapat panggilan mendadak. Tolong antarkan pakaian dan makanan ke rumah sakit. Titipkan saja di ruanganku.." Aku mengatakan dalam satu tarikan napas. Karena saat ini, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara bernapas yang benar.

" _Ne_.."

" _Gumawo_.."

Aku menekan tombol untuk berhenti di halte berikutnya.

Isi kepalaku hanya kepada dua nama manusia itu. Jaemin. Huang Renjun.

Mengapa harus secepat ini aku kehilangnmu? Aku yakin pria itu hanya pelampiasanmu. Kau akan kembali padaku. Tidak ada lagi pria yang lebih baik untukmu selain aku. Jaemin- _a_ , aku masih tidak dapat memberikan alasan agar kau bisa menungguku sedikit lagi. Ku fikir, 10 tahun hubungan kita, kau mengerti bagaimana sifatku.

"Jeno- _a_ ?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati pelatih gym ku memandang bingung. " _Hyeong_.."

"Ada yang tertinggal ?"

Aku dapat mendengar hembusan kasar napasku. Aku mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku masuk ke dalam, melepas tasku. Medakati samsak hitam yang menganggantung di sana.

Aku mengepalkan jemariku dan melayangkan kuat satu pukulan di sana.

BUGH

BUGH

Aku akan diteriaki pelatihku jika tau aku melakukannya tanpa tangan terlindungi.

Aku akan dimaki mentorku di rumah sakit jika tau melukai tangan secara sadar seperti ini.

Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Apa yang ku pedulikan adalah arti ku saat ini bagi Na Jaemin di dalam kehidupannya.

Aku berhenti dengan dada yang sesak. Tanganku bergetar. Aku merasakan pipiku basah dan kakiku mulai kehilangan kekuatan.

"Na Jaemin.."

Aku menangis.

Ya.. aku.. menangis..

Ponselku bergetar dan aku mengambilnya. Menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihatnya pemanggilnya.

"Yeobseo.."

" _KAU DI MANA BODOH ?!_ "

Aku membasahi bibirku dan mengusap wajah yang ku yakin berantakan. "Aku akan segera ke sana.."

Aku mencoba berdiri.

Yah.. aku..

Harus berdiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan malas menuju IGD, setelah mengganti pakaian. Aku cukup sering menghela napas belakangan ini, membuang keberuntungan secara di sengaja. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan perutku mual. Aku menyeret langkahku, mendorong pintu kaca IGD. Aku tidak memiliki waktu jaga lagi di IGD, tapi dibutuhkan banyak dokter di sana.

Di meja suster terlihat mereka sedang berbisik dengan salah satu rekan perempuanku. Aku mendekat, berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Ya ! Menyingkirlah dari pandanganku !"

Kepalaku dengan kasarnya terhempas ke samping. Aku mengalah, dan sedikit mengambil posisi samping. Mulai mencari daftar pasien yang dibutuhkan untuk laporan.

Aku melirik mereka yang tak berkedip. Aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Siapa yang mereka tatap begitu memuja, bahkan tidak ada wajah pria yang bisa ku lihat.

"Kalian melihat apa ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Pria tampan di sana.." suster _noona_ menunjuk ke pria dengan atasa hijau tua itu.

Aku memicing memperhatikan. Pria itu membalikkan badannya, dan aku hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Bukankah aku lebih tampan dari dia ?"

Yerim menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Perempuan ini titisan iblis, aku tak berbohong. "Kau tampan tapi wajah bodohmu lebih mendominasi.."

Aku terdiam. Ini pujian atau makian? "Kau memaki ku atau menghina ku?"

"Keduanya.." dia menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Membuat pekerja rumah sakit menjadi tidak fokus.." ocehku.

Suster Kim mendorong sebuah berkas padaku. Aku membaca tanpa mengambilnya. Kecelakaan di tempat kerja. Pembangunan gedung bertingkat. Aku kembali pada pria itu dan dia baik-baik saja, namun ada yang terbaring di ranjang itu.

"Dia wali pasien ?" tanyaku.

Ujung pena suster Kim menunjuk pada bagian nwali pasien'. Namanya.. tunggu.. "Huang Renjun ?" tanyaku mengangkat kepala.

Suster Kim menatapku dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya bukan asli Korea.."

"Renjun- _ssi,_ jangan pergi begitu cepat !" gerutu Yerim di sampingku.

Aku kembali pada Renjun yang membungkuk kepada dokter. Dia berjalan keluar, bukan melalui pintu bagianku, tapi pintu satunya lagi.

Aku harus mencari tau, apakah dia Huang Renjun yang memiliki hubungan dengan Nana ?

"LEE JENO ! KAU MAU KEMANA ! KE RUANGANKU SEGERA !"

Aku mengabaikan teriakan di belakangku.

Pria itu berbalik dan aku mendekat. Aku gugup saat ini. "Huang Renjun- _ssi_ ?"

Wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. "Lee Jeno- _ssi_ ?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia tersenyum. "Bisa aku meminta waktumu untuk satu cangkir espresso?"

Aku mengangguk berkali kali. "Tentu.."

Dia berjalan lebih dulu dan aku mengikuti di belakang. Perasaan ku tak baik. Seperti, ketika ini semua sudah selesai, ada seorang dokter senior yang akan menganggantungku. Tapi lupakan itu semua, yang terpenting adalah siapa Huang Renjun ini.

Aku memasuki kantin rumah sakit. Dia yang memesan minuman, itu artinya dia yang membayar. Kami terdiam sambil menunggu pesanan.

"Maaf, Lee Jeno- _ssi_.." ponselnya berdering.

Aku hanya tersenyum sungkan. Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya, seperti membalas pesan. Aku mulai memperhatikannya. Gaya berpakaiannya rapi, tipe pria yang Nana sukai. Dia tenang, kulitnya sedikit pucat. Wajahnya, seperti idol grup yang selalu Nana teriakan. Wajah _flower boy._ Dia membayar minuman untuk orang yang baru pertama kali dikenalnya, _manner_ nya bagus.

Pesanan tiba dan dia meninggalkan ponselnya. Sekali lagi meminta maaf karena mengabaikanku. Setidaknya, yang mengabaikanku adalah pria.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik.." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambut. "Huang Renjun, kekasih Na Jaemin.."

Lenganku melemas sepersekian detik, jabatan tangaku mengendur. Aku mengerjapkan mata sekali, lalu kembali dalam remasan yang cukup kuat pada tangannnya. "Lee Jeno, sahabat Na Jaemin.."

Dia melepas tangannya. "Aku tau. Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi sepertinya belum ada kesempatan.."

Kau fikir aku peduli. "Kau, kekasih Nana ?" aku harus memastikan lagi.

"Nana ?" dia tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. "Ya, aku kekasih Nana.."

Aku tau jika kepalaku sedang terbakar sekarang. Tidak.. bukan hanya kepalaku tapi seluruh tubuhku. "Selamat.." apa yang baru saja kuucapkan ? "Nana belum memberitauku.."

Dia menyesap kopinya dengan cara yang begitu elegan. "Jaemin sudah lama menunggu kau mengabarinya. Dia tak ingin menganggumu, jadi dia hanya menunggu kau menghubunginya lebih dulu.." Dia beranjak dari duduknya.

Aku mengikuti nya.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerja, Jeno- _ssi_.."

"Salam untuk, Nana.." sesakit inikah rasanya ?

Dia tersenyum. Dia mengejekku ? "Kau bisa mengubungi sahabat mu sendiri. Dia juga merindukanmu. Aku permisi.." dia pergi.

Nana juga merindukanku ?

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih kurang sudah dua minggu sejak pertemuanku dengan Renjun. Aku masih belum memutuskan akan menghubungi Jaemin atau tidak. Aku hanya tidak siap menerima reaksinya. Beberapa kali aku berpikir, mungkin lebih baik aku bertemu langsung dengannya. Tapi, itu akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Ini waktu yang tepat, aku di dalam kamarku sendiri. Aku lebih dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku juga tidak yakin apa yang harus aku katakana padanya.

Aku mencari kontaknya dan memanggil. Aku menempelkan ponsel ke telingaku, nada tunggu terdengar. Semoga saja waktu tidurnya tidak banyak berubah. Biasanya dia belum tidur hampir tengah malam seperti ini.

Dia menerima panggilanku, belum sapaanku terucap dia lebih dulu bersuara.

" _Apa lagi, oppa ? kau menyuruhku tidur, kan ?_ "

 _Oppa_? itu panggilan yang manis. "Kau memanggilku _oppa_ setelah sekian lama ?"

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa sata darinya. Sekalipun kau tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Mungkin karena kita seumuran. " _Jeno ?_ "

Aku terkekeh "Sepertinya kau mengira aku kekasihmu.."

Ini tidak seperti Jaemin yang biasa. Dia menjeda lama percakapan ini. Dia akan seperti ini padaku jika dia sedang marah. Apa mungkin dia masih marah padaku ?

"Nana.."

" _Kau menghubungiku ?_ "

Aku mengangguk samar, dia juga tak bisa melihatnya. "Ya. Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu.."

" _Sepertinya kau sedang tak sibuk.._ "

Apakah aku selalu sibuk di matamu ? "Banyak waktu untukku menghubungimu. Namun kau baru memberi kesempatan.."

" _Ya, aku sedikit sibuk belakangan ini. Ada apa kau menghubungiku ?_ "

Sejujur dan setulus apapun aku mengatakan betapa aku merindukanmu, tidak akan ada yang berubah, bukan. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku merindukanmu.."

" _Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi dokter sepertimu pasti selalu sibuk_.." nadanya berbeda.

Kau tidak merindukanku sebagai lelaki mu lagi. "Kurasa rindu kita berbeda.." kerena aku masih merindukanmu sebagai wanitaku.

Dia tertawa dan itu merambat pada bibirku yang menarik senyum. " _Tentu saja berbeda. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu ?_ " apa maksudmu tentu saja berbeda ?

Aku meneguk ludah dan menjawab. "Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu ? Sepertinya _uri_ Nana sudah mulai berkencan ?" aku mencengkram pena di tangan kananku.

Dia mendesis, wajahnya pasti menggemaskan. " _Nana-mu ini sudah lama mulai berkencan. Hanya saja baru memiliki kekasih.._ "

Sebahagia itu kan dirimu, sayang ? Nana mu.. andai aku bisa mengklaimmu secara sah menjadi Nana ku. "Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa _oppa_ mu itu.."

" _Kau akan cemburu jika aku menceritakannya_.."

Kau tau itu. Aku benar-benar cemburu saat ini. "Aku menerima gurauan ini. Asalkan tidak mengajak menikah dan meminta anak.."

" _YA !_ " dia meneriakiku. Itu beberapa kalimat yang sering ku ucapkan tulus tapi tak pernah dia anggap serius. Aku ini menikah dengannya. Aku ingin memiliki anak dengannya.

Aku tertawa. "Jadi siapa namanya ?"

" _Huang Renjun. Dia berdarah cina_.." aku tau.

"Kau harus bernyukur karena THAAD sudah selesai.."

" _Aku amat sangat bersyukur_.." satu yang tidak berubah, dia masih memakai nada manjanya padaku saat menceritakan kesehariannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya ?" aku hanya memberi pertanyaan yang akan membuat hatiku sakit.

" _Tanggal 24 bulan ini dua bulan_.."

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih ?"

" _Tidak terlalu buruk. Renjun bukan kekasih yang banyak improvisasi. Dia hanya mengatakan ya atau tidak. Mungkin itu daya tariknya_.."

Aku menahan napas sesaat, mendesak untuk tidak kembali menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. "Kau bahagia ?"

Dia tak menjawab. Dia menghilang. Nana, katakan jika kau tak bahagia, maka aku akan membahagiakanmu detik ini juga.

"Nana ?" panggilku.

" _Ya_.."

"Kau sedang tidak mengabaikanku dan melamunkan kekasihmu, kan ?" aku menebak.

Dia tertawa riang. " _Tidak sia-sia 10 tahun pertemanan kita._." ada jeda lagi " _Aku bahagia, Jeno-a_.."

Aku membasahi bibir dan berdeham. "Ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan padamu sebelumnya ?"

" _Tentang ?_ "

"Carilah pria lalu kenalkan padaku. Dulu aku mengatakan, jika pria itu menyatakan cintanya, maka tolak. Karena tidak ada yang lebih baik dariku.." Ya, aku membiarkanmu bermain, tapi tetap pulanglah padaku. Namun saat ini kau memutuskan untuk tidak pernah pulang lagi padaku.

Dia diam. Dia mengingatnya.

"Sekarang, jika pria itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, terima dia.." Aku menjauhkan ponselku ketika bibirku semakin bergetar. Menghembuskan napas ku kasar dan kembali mendekatkan ponsel "Kau hanya perlu mengenalkannya padaku.."

" _Ya, aku akan mengenalkan padamu jika kalian berdua tak sibuk_.."

"Aku tidak pernah sibuk jika itu untukmu. Aku akan menunggunya.." aku sedikit merubah suasana.

Dia mendegus. Jika tidak dalam suasana seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mencaci makiku.

"Nana- _a_.."

Dia bergumam.

"Kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku baru mengubungi sekarang?"

" _Kenapa ?_ "

Kau harus mendengarnya. Ini pertama kali aku mengatakannya, setelah bertahun tahun tersimpan. "Kau tau aku menyayangimu ?"

Kembali ada jeda. " _Sebagai sahabat. Tentu saja_.." nadanya berubah. Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku menuruti semua kemauanmu. Aku menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku memilih kuliah daripada bisnis. Aku memutuskan kekasihku karenamu. Terkahir kau meminta waktu padaku hingga kau mendapatkan penggantiku. Aku memberikan semuanya karena aku menyayangi.."

Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Na Jaemin.

"Aku menyayangi sahabatku. Ketika aku tau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, dan mengamati seberapa bahagia kau dalam genggamannya. Aku bahagia dengan keputusanaku, Nana- _a_.." aku kembali bersembunyi dalam hubungan memuakkan bernama persahabatan.

" _Jeno-a_.."

Ku mohon jangan menangis "Jangan menangis. Aku tidak pernah menyukai kau menangis.."

" _Kau juga jangan menangis, bodoh_.."

Aku terkekeh kecil dan merasakan bahwa dia benar. Aku juga menangis. "Aku menahan diri selama lima bulan untuk tidak menghubungimu. Bahkan berpikir sebaiknya aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Kau tau, seberapa kuat aku menahan semuanya. Dan sekarang kau mengataiku, bodoh. Sahabat tidak tau diri.."

Tangis itu pecah di telingaku. Isakan itu seolah mengalir cepat menuju hatiku. Ini memilukan mendengar dia memanggil namaku.

"Sudah puas ?" bisikku.

" _Kau menyebalkan. Apakah hanya ini yang kau bisa setelah lima bulan. Hanya membutku menangis.._ "

Aku tersenyum. " _Uri Nana_.."

Dia hanya bergumam. Sepertinya sibuk menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah bahagia. Katakan juga kepada Renjun ucapan terima kasih ku ini.."

" _Katakan sendiri_.."

"Atur saja. Aku akan datang.."

" _Kau harus memberiku hadiah_.."

"Karena kau berhasil memiliki kekasih diumur setua ini?"

" _Menyebalkan_.."

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku ku berikan.."

" _Aku akan memikirkannya_.."

"Tidurlah. Cuci mukamu lebih dulu sebelum tidur.."

" _Siap laksanakan, dokter_.."

"Selamat malam Uri Nana.."

" _Selamat malam Uri Jeno_.."

Dia menutup panggilannya.

Aku melakukan semua yang kau minta. Hanya satu yang tak ku penuhi, aku menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyeong_ , kenapa itu ramai sekali ?"

"Entahlah.."

"Ayo lihat.." Jisung sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Kami baru saja selesai membeli keperluan bulanan. Jisung memberiku jalan dengan dia menyelinap. Dia adikku, tapi perkembangan tulangnya lebih baik daripadaku. Kami tiba di baris depan. Ini _cover dance_ idol grup.

"NCT 127 Cherry Bomb.." seru Jisung dengan Ice Americanonya yang sedikit menajuh dari bibir.

"Aku tak peduli.." aku memicing dan melihat pria di depan sana. Renjun- _ssi_ ?

" _Hyeong_.. bukankah itu Nana _noona_ ?"

Aku mengikuti tunjuk Jisung. Benar, itu Na Jaemin. Lagu berakhir, Renjun mendekati Jaemin. Memberikan setangkai mawar merah. Aku termenung, melihat senyum cantik Na Jaemin.

"Itu kekasih _noona_ , _Hyeong_ ?"

"Eoh.." jawabku seadanya. Aku memperhatikan Jaemin yang menyeka keringat Renjun. Ayo berganti tempat, Renjun- _ssi_.

"Kau dan Nana _noona_ sudah putus ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku.."

"Ah.. kau berpikir hanya akan langsung menjadikannya istrimu.."

"Ya.." aku menjawab semua perkataan Jisung. Namun mataku terlalu terpusat pada keindahan wajah Na Jaemin ketika di sisi kekasihnya.

"Dan kau tak pernah memberi tau rencanamu itu. Lalu, calon kakak ipar terbaikku sudah di ambil orang lain. Aku tidak tau mengapa _Hyeong_ ku bodoh sekali.."

"Aku mendengarmu.."

Na Jaemin mengecup bibir Huang Renjun. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri.

"Mereka mesra sekali. Nana _noona_ juga terlihat bahagia. Gadis cantik, cerdas dan baik seperti dia memang tak pantas kau dapatkan. Wajahmu saja yang lumayan tampan. Isi kepalamu tak ada.."

"Aku salah satu mahasiwa undangan SNU jurusan kedokteran.."

"Itu maksudku. Isi kepalamu hanya berkerja dengan baik dibidang pendidikan. Untuk yang lain, kepalamu tidak berguna.."

Huang Renjun memeluk Na Jaemin. Cukup, kalian tidak perlu mengatakan pada seluruh Korea Selatan jika kalian bahagia.

"Jisung- _a_.."

Dia bergumam.

" _Chimek ?_ " (Ayam beer ?)

" _Kol.._ " (Setuju !)

Aku memberikan semua belanjaanku padanya. "Pergilah dulu.."

"Jangan membuat keributan kau yang pingsan di pukul kekasih _noona_ ku.."

"Ya.." aku mendorongnya pergi. Berjalan mendekati sepasang kekasih yang masih bertatapan mesra.

"Nana ?"

Dia menoleh. "Jeno !" menghampiriku cepat, tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk.. tidak.. dia hanya memukul lenganku. "Kita bertemu di sini ?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengintip Renjun di belakang.

Dia bertepuk tangan dan kembali pada Renjun. Menariknya untuk menghampiriku.

Cinta pertamaku, Na Jaemin.

Kekasihnya, Huang Renjun.

"Lee Jeno.."

"Huang Renjun.."

"Na Jaemin..!"

 **Jaemin-** _ **a**_ **, kau tampak sangat bahagia, sayang.**

 **Aku mencoba untuk ikut bahagia, jika itu harus melepaskanmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n : Next Chapter - Huang Renjun**

 **Di wattapad aku juga ngepublish ini. Aku ngerasanya FF ini nggak semenarik itu yak.. Wkwkwkkwwk.. Ide cerita aku memburuk, penulisan aku melemah..**

 **Di wattpad aku sempet ngasih spoiler buat epilog nya. Karena di prolog bahas lagu. Jadi spoiler epilognya itu.. TAEIL - BECAUSE OF YOU.**

 **appadeo gwenchana saranghagita munae...**

 **Salam, Mamanya Huang Renjun**


	4. 03 HUANG RENJUN

**THE TRIANGLE**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RENJUN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you"_

 _Aku akan menyerah jika kau yang memintaku._

 **.**

Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Mengambil semua berkas yang berada di depanku dan berjalan keluar. Setiap minggu pada hari jumat, semua kepala divisi akan mengadakan rapat membicarakan perkembangan pembangunan. Rapat Itu berlangsung dari pagi hingga makan siang.

"Huang _Bujang-nim_.."

Aku tidak menyahut mendangar panggilan itu. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku. Meskipun posisiku cukup tinggi di proyek ini, tapi tidak ada ruang khusus untukku. Hanya mejaku yang diasingkan dan lebih besar.

"Jun- _a_ , makan siang. Kun menunggu di Dongdaemun.." yang bersuara ini salah satu rekan kerjaku. Pria asal Thailand dengan nama lengkap yang begitu panjang. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

Aku bergumam sebagai jawabnnya, membuka laci meca kerjaku. Mengambil ponsel dan dompetku dari dalam. "Ayo pergi.."

Kami jalan bersampingan. Aku berhenti di depan meja wakilku.

"Chenle- _a_.."

"Ya, _bujang-nim_.."

"Ambil catatan hasil rapat tadi di mejaku. Lalu berikan kepada tim apa saja yang harus di revisi. Lebih baik lagi sebelum minggu aku sudah menerima gambar revisi nya.."

Chenle tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. "Ya, _bujang-nim_.."

Aku balas tersenyum. Aku menepuk pundak pria Thailand itu untuk melanjutkan jalan.

Ten _,_ kami memanggilnya seperti itu. Lebih singkat. Lidah kami tidak pernah benar memanggil nama aslinya. Kami sedikit menundukan kepala ketika berpapasan dengan para pekerja bangunan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menekan tim mu.."

Aku tersenyum tipis menatap sekilas pada ujung sepatuku. Aku memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Menganggap semua perkataannya angin. Dia atasan yang juga menekan tim nya.

Kami tiba di parkiran mobil. Aku diam di belakangnya, menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak akan menyuruhku menyetir, bukan ?

Ten _Hyeong_ berbalik saat menyadari aku tak berjalan di sampingnya "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana ?"

Aku masih memperhatikannya yang mendekati mobil, dia membuka pintu kemudi. Masuk dengan gayanya yang selalu saja mewah, di dalam mobil dia memberikan jari tengahnya padaku.

Aku terkekeh dan mendekat. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan di sambut oleh tawanya yang nyaring.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman, _Bujang-nim_.."

Aku memakainya tanpa bantahan. Mobil _sport_ ini keluar dari lokasi proyek. Sesungguhnya, tanpa dia harus bekerja di perusahaan kontraktor seperti ini, dia sudah kaya bahkan sebelum lahir.

"Jun- _a_.."

Aku bergumam.

"Kau terlihat sedang tidak fokus belakangan ini ?" Ten _hyeong_ itu tempat berceritaku. Jadi wajar saja jika dia bertanya seperti ini.

Aku menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak merasa seperti itu.."

"Kau sudah menonton Red Sparrow ?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Pergunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara. Jika seperti ini, aku menurunkan mu saja di tepi jalan.."

Aku tak menanggapi perkataannya. Memilih memandang keluar jendela.

"Pergilah menonton bersama kekasihmu. _Healing time_ , _man_. Kau mengerikan. Kasihanilah Chenle yang selalu sabar menghadapimu.."

"Maafkan aku Chenle.." jawabku seadanya.

"Jadi bagaimana kekasih mu. ?"

Bibirku tertarik untuk tersenyum tipis. Masih dengan memunggunginya "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih.."

Mobil ini menepi secara mendadak.

Aku menoleh "Ada apa ?"

"Lalu, gadis dari sub kontraktor itu ?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh pelan "Jalankan kembali mobilnya. Kun- _ge_ pasti sudah menunggu lama.."

Dia menurut dengan patuh kali ini.

Aku menatap lurus ke depan kali ini "Dia menolakku.."

"Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih ?" Ten _hyeong_ juga fokus kepada jalannya.

Dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Hanya saja hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang sepenuhnya. " _She's single_.."

"Kau tidak mengatakan jabatanmu sekarang ? kau tidak mengatakan kau mendapatkan promosi ?"

Aku menatapnya "Apa hubungannya ?"

Tangannya yang tidak memegang kendali memukul tepat belakang kepalaku. "Itu kebodohan terbesarmu. Kau tidak mengenal wanita dengan baik. Perempuan mana yang akan menolak Site Manager tampan sepertimu.."

Kau yang bodoh tidak tau jika Jaemin belum bisa melupkan pria nya. Dan aku juga bodoh, mengharapkan wanita yang hatinya terikat. "Aku tau aku bodoh. Tapi terimakasih untuk pujian tampannya.."

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada Kun, betapa bodoh adik sepupunya ini.."

"Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan telingaku.." balasku dan memberikannya senyum lebar. Seolah tidak masalah aku dipermalukan oleh dua kakak ku sekaligus

Bahuku di tepuk pelan "Semangatlah.."

Aku mengangguk. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk melepaskan hatimu dari belenggu ketidakpastian Lee Jeno ?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku di bawah.."

" _Aku akan turun_.." dia menutup panggilanku.

Ini sama saja seperti berkencan, karena kami melakukan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan saat berkencan.

Hanya saja, kami bukan sepasang kekasih.

Pintu mobilku terbuka. Aku melihat surai madunya yang jatuh menutupi wajah. "Maaf.." napasnya tidak beraturan. Aku sedikit menangkap pakaiannya hari ini. _Sweeter pink,_ _ripped jeans_ , kets putih. Rambut sebahunya tergerai. Dia sedang dalam suasana malasnya.

Aku mengambil air mineral di dalam kotak pendingin mobil ku. Membukanya lalu menyerahkan pada Jaemin. "Tenangkan diri dulu.."

Dia menerimanya "Terima kasih, Renjun- _ssi_.."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali menjalankan mobil. Sesaat keadaan sunyi di dalam mobilku. Jaemin terlihat menarik diri semenjak pernyataan cintaku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan ?" tanyaku.

"Baik. Tidak ada masalah. Renjun- _ssi_ , bagaiaman menjadi Site Menager ?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu tadi. Dari mana kau tau ?"

"Aku mengikuti Ten- _ssi_ di SNS ? aku melihat SNS nya ketika pesta promosimu. Aku hanya menunggu kau mengabariku.."

Aku menoleh sesaat. "Kau menunggu kabarku ?" mataku sedikit menyipit

Dia mengibaskan tanganya cepat "Maksudku.. Ya, kabar bahagia ini.."

Aku tertawa kecil.

Kami kembali diam dan dia hanya memandang keluar jendelanya. Pembicaraan kami hanya seputar, pekerjaan, film, dan Lee Jeno.

Kami sudah tiba di gedung bioskop. Aku sedang mencari tempat parkir. "Jaemin- _ssi_ , kita makan malam bersama ?" tanyaku dengan mata jeli mencari tempat parkir.

"Tentu! Di sana kosong.." dia menunjuk tak jauh dari tempat kami.

Aku selesai memparkir mobil. Jaemin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Tidak seperti wanita biasa, dia mengatakan dia bisa hanya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Itu hal menarik untukku. Kita tidak melihat dalam posisi sopan satun kepada wanita, tapi kepada prinsip wanita itu.

Kami jalan bersisian memasuki gedung. Tugas Jaemin untuk membeli tiket. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk membayar. Dia sempat menolak keras. Meskipun akhirnya dia menerimanya.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan aku mengeluarkan dompetku.

"Seharusnya persiapakan dari tadi. Selalu saja seperti ini.." gerutunya tak jelas. Aku hanya memberikan satu kartuku dan dia sudah menggunakannya dengan sangat baik.

Dia selesai dan langsung berlaih ke tempat _snack_. Dia membeli popcorn manis berukuran besar, itu untuknya. Popcorn asin berukuran medium, itu untukku. Soda dan tacos.

"Ini.." dia mengembalikan kartuku. Lalu membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dan memberikannya sedikit berlebih.

"Sekalian untuk makan malam.." selaku sebelum dia bertanya.

Dia mengangguk. Kami mendapatkan makanan kami dan langsung memasuki teater.

Jaemin selalu duduk di sisi bagian dalam. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kebiasannya itu. Kami mulai menonton dengan tenang. Jaemin bukan perempuan yang akan menjerit saat karakter menyeramkan di film muncul. Dia hanya sedikit terkejut, lalu memberikan komentar tak bermutu. Dia akan menangis bahkan di saat itu tidak menyedihkan atau menyentuh bagiku. Jaemin memiliki _sense_ sendiri terhadap film.

Kami terkadang tidak selalu sepaham dalam film. Kami tidak pernah menonton film romantis. Dan satu kebiasan Jaemin saat menonton, jika dia menonton dengan Haechan. Jaemin akan dipastikan tidur, meskipun itu aktor atau penulis kesukaannya. Itu yang membuat Haechan trauma menonton bersama Jaemin. Kami pecinta Marvel.

Mungkin itu yang membuat kami menjadi _buddy movie_. Walaupun kini aku ingin berharap lebih.

Selama kurang lebih 2 jam kami menikmati film.

Kami sudah berada kembali di dalam mobil. Sungguh, kami tidak sepasang teman yang banyak berbicara. Ini hanya seperti kepentingan bersama yang mengharuskan kami keluar bersama.

"Subway ?" tanyaku perihal makan malam.

"Terbaik.." dia tersenyum. Aku merasa seakan dunia menghakimiku karena mendapatkan senyum Na Jaemin.

Aku berencana membawanya makan di restoran mewah, seperti saran Chittaphon kesayanganku. Tapi aku tidak ingin mempermalukan kesayanganku yang lain – Na Jaemin- dengan pakaian santai masuk ke restoran mewah.

Aku tertawa sendiri saat menyadari jika aku menyebut Ten _Hyeong_ , kesayanganku.

"Renjun- _ssi_ , kau ingin berbagi hal lucu itu padaku ?"

Aku menoleh sebentar dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat sesautu.."

Dia mengangguk. Kami kembali diam.

Kami tiba di gerai subway terdekat dari bisokop. Kembali Jaemin yang memesannya. Terkadang aku merasa saat bersamanya, dia bertindak selayaknya kekasih atau lebih ? Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya masih berharap. Jaemin itu menyedihkan, berharap kepada ketidakpastian seorang bajingan. Dan aku lebih menyedihkan, berharap kepada Na Jaemin yang buta.

"Lawrance tidak pernah mengecewakan..."

Ini yang biasanya kami lakukan setelah menonton. Menjadi seorang Reviewer secara otomatis. Tapi kini, hanya aku yang membahas. Ini terasa begitu nyata, aku memiliki raganya berasamaku dalam jarak meja 60 cm, namun hatinya jauh dalam radius kilometer.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara.." tanyaku. Aku hanya berusaha agar aku menjadi pusatmu malam ini.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati makananku.."

Apakah setidak nyaman itu berada di sekitarku ? Aku tau aku bodoh. Aku hanya merusak hubungan baik di antara kita hanya karena aku mulai menyayangimu sebagai wanita. Tapi aku merasa lebih bodoh lagi jika menyimpan perasaanku lebih lama lagi padamu.

"Ada apa ?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil minumku.

"Renjun- _ssi_.."

"Tidak. Lanjutkan lah makanmu. Kita akan membahas filmnya lagi setelah makan.."

Aku melanjutkan makanku. Tapi kerja otakku bercabang. Menghabiskan makanan dan berpikir apa kesalahanku. Apa aku berlebihan ? Tapi ini upayaku agar kami tidak canggung. Dia yang mengatakan itu. Aku akan memikirkan ini nanti.

Beberapa menit dan makananku habis.

"Renjun- _ssi_.."

Aku menatapnya. Dia menatap piringku lalu piringnya.

"Kau tidak memakannya ? Diet ?" tanyaku.

Dia menatap wajahku cukup lama. "Ayo lakukan.."

"Apa ?" apa yang ingin dia lakukan ?

"Aku ingin mencobanya.."

Aku tersenyum dan bersandar pada kursi. "Apa yang ingin kau coba, hm ?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu.."

Aku yakin wajahku begitu bodoh saat ini. Apa yang Jaemin katakan tadi ?

"Renjun- _ssi_ ?"

Suaranya seolah menyentakku kembali. Ini kenyataan. Na Jaemin ingin menjadi kekasihku.

"Kau bisa menolakku juga jika kau"

"Kau kekasihku sekarang.." kau fikir aku sebodoh itu untuk menolakmu.

Aku menatap matanya. Ini pertama kali bagiku, langsung menatap keindahan dunia pada diri Jamein.

 **.**

 **.**

Kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku sadar jika sadari tadi Jaemin selalu melirik pada tanganku yang bebas. Saat makan tadi, kami melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bepegangan tangan. Dan aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Jaemin memperhatikan tanganku sejak itu.

Mungkikah ?

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku. "Jaemin- _ssi_.."

Dia menoleh menatapku, lalu turun ke tanganku yang terangkat.

"Bolehkah ?" tanyaku.

Aku menoleh sesaat, wajahnya bersemu.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di atasku. Segera aku mengisi sela jemarinya. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih.."

Dia mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. "Renjun- _ssi_ , kau tau aku selalu penasaran, kan ?"

Aku mengangguk. Tangannya begitu lembut dan pas padaku.

"Saat pasangan di subway tadi berpegangan tangan, aku bertanya haruskah aku menggenggam tanganmu juga ? Karena kau kekaksihku. Tapi aku.." dia berhenti.

Aku mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang. "Ya. Kau harus melakukan itu dengan kekasihmu.." Aku kekasih pertama Jaemin.

"Renjun- _ssi_.."

Aku bergumam.

"Boleh aku mengambil foto tangan kita ? aku ingin memberi tau Haechan.."

"Tentu.." aku tidak ingin menggodanya begitu banyak. Aku akan lebih fokus dengan kemudiku.

Dari sudut mataku dia mulai mengambil gambar, sedikit sulit sepertinya. Dia tidak ingin posisi ini berubah.

"Cari posisi yang nyaman. Gunakan saja tangan kekasihmu ini sebaik mungkin.."

Dia mendesah kasar. "Aku akan membalasmu ketika sudah terbiasa.."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Dia selesai memotret. Aku tidak bertanya lagi sampai kami tiba di depan apartemennya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Renjun- _ssi_.." dia melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Jaemin- _ssi_.." balasku.

Jaemin turun dari mobilku. Melambai padaku sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Aku memiliki kekasih ?"

Aku mencari kontaknya dan menekan tombol panggil di stirku.

" _KAU TAU AKU SUDAH TIDUR ?_ "

" _Hyeong,_ Na Jaemin sudah menjadi kekasihku !"

" _APA PEDULIKU MENDENGAR KAU BAHAGIA, HAH ?!_ "

Panggilan terputus. Na Jaemin kekasihku.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sangat menyesal, _Bujang-nim_.."

Aku menggeleng sesaat masih sibuk menanda tangani berkas dari rumah sakit. Beberapa waktu lalu terjadi kecelakaan ringan di lokasi. Crane pengagkut bahan bangunan mengenai salah satu pekerja. Sebenarnya ini tidak masalahku secara langsung. Tapi karena pekerjaan konstruksi ini di bawah divisiku, jadi ini tanggung jawabku.

"Sudah.." aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajah suster ini.

"Ah. Maafkan aku.." suster itu berlalu dan langsung meninggalkan kami. Aku mengangkat bahu dan mendekati ranjang pekerja ku itu.

"Suster itu seperti terpesona pada anda.." Yongjin, itu namanya yang aku tau. Dia lebih muda dariku.

"Kakakmu akan tiba ke sini ?" aku mengabaikan penyataannya tadi.

"Ya. Anda bisa kembali ke proyek.."

"Aku akan menunggu doktermu lebih dulu.." jawabku seadanya.

Aku cukup terkenal tidak terlalu banyak bicara di antara para pekerja. Tapi aku tidak memberikan kesan dingin kepada mereka. Hanya sedikit menutup diri. Atau terserah apa penilaian mereka padaku.

Aku melihat dokter yang menangani Yongjin tadi mendekat. "Ini surat keterangan rumah sakit yang anda minta.."

Aku menerimanya dengan kedua tangan. "Terima kasih. Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku. Apakah masih ada yang harus ku lakukan sebagai wali nya..?"

"Suster tadi sudah memberikan semuanya. Anda dapat bekerja dengan tenang.." dia tertawa kecil

Aku tersenyum sebagai balasan. Aku menoleh ke arah Yongjin. "Aku pergi. Tunggulah kakakmu di sini.."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, _bujang-nim_."

"Lekas sembuh. Kau harus kembali bekerja.." Aku kembali pada dokter di hadapanku. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya. "Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama.."

Aku berjalan keluar meinggalkan IGD ini. Rapat mingguan akan berakhir lebih lama lagi karena kecelakaan ini.

"LEE JENO ! KAU MAU KEMANA ! KE RUANGANKU SEGERA !"

Aku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar nama Lee Jeno. Apa mungkin Jeno sahabat laki-laki Jaemin? Aku berbalik untuk memastikan. Jaemin pernah menunjukan foto Jeno, tapi hampir setengah mukanya tertutup.

"Huang Renjun- _ssi_ ?"

Dia mengenalku. "Lee Jeno- _ssi_ ?"

Dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi ragunya yang terlihat jelas.

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya memang dia saianganku. "Bisa aku meminta waktumu untuk satu cangkir espresso ?"

Dia mengangguk berkali-kali "Tentu.."

Aku berjalan lebih dulu. Jadi, dia _intern_ brengsek yang membuat Na Jaemin susah berpaling. Wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi sikapnya pada Jaemin amat sangat buruk. Kami memasuki kantin rumah sakit. Dia memilih tempat dan aku memesan minuman. Selesai dengan pesanan, aku menghampirinya. Belum sempat aku membuka suara, ponselku berdering.

"Maaf, Lee Jeno- _ssi_.."

Aku ingin mengumpat saat ini. Aku mematikan panggilan dari Ten _hyeong_. Memilih mengirimnya pesan singkat yang mengatakan aku sudah berada di jalan.

Pria Thailand ini merespon terlalu cepat. Menyampaikan segala makian atasan kami dengan baik. Aku membasahi bibir menahan emosi. Salahkan mandor yang bekerja, mengapa menyalahkanku. Aku kepala tim yang berada di dalam ruangan.

Aku mengabaikan pesan dari Ten _hyeong_ ketika ada pesan masuk dari kekasihku.

 **Jaemin-ssi**

 _Oppa sudah makan siang ?_

Aku membalas dengan cepat.

 **Huang Renjun**

 _Belum. Makan siang bersama ? aku akan menjemputmu ?_

Aku tidak peduli dengan amukan atasanku. Selama Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul dan Zhong Chenle masih bisa ku andalkan. Pesanan kami datang dan aku menyimpan ponselku di saku. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf mengabaikannya.

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik.." aku mengulurkan tangan dan langsung di jabatnya. "Huang Renjun, kekasih Na Jaemin.."

Dia tak langsung membalasku. Lalu aku meraskaan remasannya menguat. "Lee Jeno, sahabat Na Jaemin.."

Aku melepas tangannya. "Aku tau. Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi sepertinya belum ada kesempatan.."

"Kau, kekasih Nana ?"

"Nana ?" itu panggilan Jaemin? "Ya, aku kekasih Nana.."

"Selamat. Nana belum memberitauku.."

Aku menyesap kopiku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu lama di sini. Jaemin mungkin sudah menungguku. "Jaemin sudah lama menunggu kau mengabarinya. Dia tak ingin menganggumu, jadi dia hanya menunggu kau menghubunginya lebih dulu.." aku berdiri.

Dia mengikuti.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerja, Jeno- _ssi_.."

"Salam untuk, Nana.."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau bisa menghubungi sahabatmu sendiri. Dia juga merindukanmu. Aku permisi.." lalu aku melangkah keluar.

Jika suatu saat Jeno ingin mengambil Jaemin dariku. Semua keputusan tetap ada di tangan Jaemin. Aku menatap langit yang tidak terlalu cerah.

"Kau harus yakin Na Jaemin memilihmu, Huang Renjun.."

Aku akan menyerah jika kau yang memeohon padaku untuk melakuaknnya, Jaemin- _ssi_.

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam sayang.."

" _Malam_.." suaranya bagaikan alunan nada di telingaku. Seperti ini Huang Renjun, budak cinta Na Jaemin.

"Pastikan kau memimpikanku.." bibirku akan mengukir senyum mengenai apapun tentangnya.

" _Berdoalah, semoga aku akan memimpikanmu_.."

Aku tertawa kecil.

" _Matikan. Suaramu sudah mulai berubah_.." omelannya bahkan membuat mataku kembali sagar.

"Selamat malam sayang. Aku mencintaimu.."

" _Aku juga_.."

Sambungan berakhir. Hampir dua bulan hubungan ini berjalan, aku hanya tau jika aku yang mencintainya. Aku tidak menuntutnya untuk membalas cintaku. Karea sejak awal, aku mengatakan bersedia menjadi pelampiasannya.

Aku menatap ruangan ku yang berada di kantor pusat. Lantai ini sudah sepi, tentu saja karena para pekerja sudah pulang. Satu minggu ini aku tidak berada di proyek, mengurus beberapa kesalahan dengan sub kontraktor di kantor pusat.

"Siapa di sana ?" Cahaya lampu senter menyorot tepat wajahku.

Aku melambaikan tangan. "Huang Renjun !" seruku.

Cahaya seketika naik ke atas plafon. Petugas keamanan itu mendekat ke arahku. "Maafkan aku Huang _bujang-nim_.."

Aku menggeleng pelan dan sedikit tersenyum. Seperti itulah cara orang bersikap agar terlihat bersahabat. "Tidak masalah. Kau pasti terkejut melihat seseorang di ruangan gelap ini.." aku berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangku.

"Lembur, _bujang-nim_ ?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, hanya ingin suasana seperti ini saja sesaat.." aku menarik resleting tas ranselku. Aku menyandangnya di punggung. "Ruangan ini ingin di kunci, kan ?"

"Ya.."

"Aku akan pulang kalau begitu.." aku keluar dari sisi mejaku. Sedikit membungkuk kepada petugas kemanan ini. "Aku duluan.." seruku.

"Hati-hati _bujang-nim_.."

Aku menunggu pintu elevator terbuka. Semenjak bertemu Jeno dua minggu lalu, ketakutanku semakin besar. Sekalipun aku yang memiliki hubungan dengan Jaemin saat ini, tapi masih Jeno yang memiliki hati Jaemin. Argumentasi yang ku miliki tidak sekuat Jeno jika dia kembali ke hadapan Jaemin.

Pintu terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalam elevator. Menekan lantai terbawah gedung ini. Aku berdiri tepat di tengahnya.

Dulu mungkin ketakutanku adalah saat ibu mendesak aku harus menikah di umur 28. Jika tidak semua keberuntunganku akan sirna. Lalu di umur 28 tahun aku baru saja tertarik dengan Lee Haechan. Tapi terlihat jelas perempuan itu tidak tertarik denganku. Dia akan selalu melempar teman manisnya padaku.

Haechan itu cantik sedangkan Jaemin manis.

Haechan itu terbuka sedangkan Jaemin tertutup.

Aku membutuhkan pribadi seperti Haechan untuk menjadi pendampingku, tetapi kecocokan bersama Jaemin poin lebih dari sekedar ketertarikanku pada Haechan.

Lalu di umur 29 aku baru memiliki kekasih yang bahkan aku tak yakin dapat ku bawa ke altar atau tidak. Omelan ibu tentang keberuntungan hidupku bukan hal menakutkan lagi. Karena seluruh ketakutanku tentang hidup adalah saat Jaemin memintaku untuk menyerah akan dirinya.

Karena aku berjanji, jika dia yang meminta maka aku akan menurutinya. Apapun permintaannya.

Aku tiba di sisi mobilku. Ponselku berdering.

"Kun- _ge_ ?"

Aku menjawab panggilannya. "Ada apa, _Ge_ ?"

" _Jun-a, temani aku minum ?_ "

Aku mempertimbangkan. Aku juga butuh beberapa saran dari pria beristri ini. "Di tempat biasa ?"

" _Ya.._ "

 **.**

 **.**

Aku masih mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Ini melelahkan, tapi dengan bodohnya aku melakukan ini semua. Jika ini tidak berhasil, aku akan membunuh Chittaphon dan Dong Sicheng itu.

Jaemin mengambil bunga di tanganku. Aku menghela napas dan berdiri dengan tangan berada di pinggang. Dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat _kru dance_ Sicheng- _ge_ sudah membersihkan keributan yang kubuat.

Dia menyeka keringatku. "Kau seperti lelah sekali ?"

Itukah pertanyaan yang seorang kekasih lontarkan? "Katakan padaku, jika ini pertama kalinya bagimu melihat seorang Engineer Site Manager High Rise Building menari seperti idol group. NCT 127 Cherry Bomb. Kau membuatku pusing dengan Doyoung mu itu.."

Dia tertawa dan aku bersumpah itu sangat cantik. Dia menarikku duduk. Aku masih mengatur napasku sesaat memejamkan mata.

"Kau menyesal menarikan lagu itu untukku ?"

Aku menatapnya kini. "Tidak ada penyesalan beralasankan Na Jaemin.."

Dia menggigit bibirnya gemas, kepalaku terdorong ke belakang karena nya. "Aku ingin sekali membuangmu ke sungai Han.."

Ayo mulai Huang Renjun. "Maka kau tak akan pernah menikah.."

Dia tertawa. "Kau menyiapkan ini semua hanya untuk dua bulan hari jadian kita ?"

"Hanya?! Sayang, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Tidak ada wanita yang mendapatakn kejutan seperti ini disaat dua bulan umur hubuangan mereka.."

"Ya, mereka mendapatkan itu bahkan kurang dari satu bulan.."

Ternyata ada yang lebih parah dariku. "Aku ingin menciummu, tapi ini tempat umum.."

Dia tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibirku. "Itu saja.."

Aku mengangguk dan tangan terkepal di hadapannya. "Ya. Itu saja. Kita lanjutkan nanti.." tidakkah kekasihku menggemaskan?

Aku menggenggam tangannya, mendekat dan mengecup dahinya.

"Terima kasih menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan terkahir ini. Aku tidak tau apa aku sudah mendapatkamu atau belum. Namun jika sudah, aku hanya perlu menyusun rencana yang lebih serius lagi.."

Aku menjeda

"Aku tidak akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi aku pasti akan menjadikanmu istriku.."

" _Oppa_.."

"Aku itu terbaik dalam mengacaukan suasana, kan? Kau menjadi canggung seperti ini.."

Aku tau dia tak akan menjawabnya. Itu artinya Chittaphon dan Dong Sichen akan habis di tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apapun yang diinginkan Ten _hyeong_ dan Wiwin- _ge_ , aku akan memberikannya.

"Aku juga belum siap untuk menikah. Tapi aku pasti akan menjadikamu suamiku.."

Ku pastikan ini wajah bodohku yang kedua kalinya di hadapan Jaemin. "Boleh aku memelukmu ?"

Dia melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukaku.

Aku tau perjalananku untuk benar-benar mendapatkan Jaemin masih jauh. Tuhan, percayakanlah salah satu malaikat tak bersayapmu ini padaku. Aku melepas pelukanku setelah membubuhkan satu kecupan di pelipisnya.

"Nana ?"

"Jeno !" dalam sekejap dia hilang dari dekapanku. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya. Jeno melihatku.

Dia berbalik dan langsung menarikku. "Aku kenalkan pada Jeno.."

Aku berada di tengah mereka.

Kekasihku, Na Jaemin.

Cinta pertamanya, Lee Jeno.

"Lee Jeno.."

"Huang Renjun.."

"Na Jaemin !"

Jaemin memeluk lenganku begitu erat.

 **Jeno-ssi aku tau dia mencintaimu.**

 **Tapi hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : Akhirnya selesai juga.. tinggal Epilognya. Bisa jadi kan di epilog itu yang nikah Jeno Jemin. Nggak deh bercanda, endingnya Renmin kok. Nggak mau ngasih harapan ke Nomin Shipper. Buat Nomin di FF satunya lagi.**

 **Sampai ketemu di EPILOG..**

 **Salam, Mamanya Huang Renjun**


	5. Epilog

**THE TRIANGLE**

 **.**

 **McM**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **(Taeil - Because Of You)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeno- _a_.."

Langkah Lee Jeno terhenti ketika seorang wanita paruh baya dengan hanbok mewah menghadang jalannya. "Ada apa, _eomma_ ?"

"Kau sibuk, nak ?"

Jeno menggeleng " _Eomma_ membutuhkan sesuatu ?"

Wanita itu membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus permen karet. Jeno yang memperhatikan gerakan itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk Nana, _eomma_ ?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menepuk lengan Jeno. "Berikan padanya. Dia pasti gugup saat ini.."

Jeno menerima permen karet itu. "Aku pergi, _eomma_.." kembali Jeno melangkah. Wanita tadi adalah ibu Jaemin. Jeno memutar permen karet itu di tangannya, sesekali melemparnya ke atas dan mengangkapnya.

"Kau akan mabuk memakan permen ini, lalu membatalkan pernikahanmu.." lirih Jeno. Detik berikutnya, tangannya yang lain memukul kepalanya. "Kau bisa Lee Jeno. Berikan saja cinta pertama dan sahabatmu itu kepada pria lain. Cari yang baru.."

Jeno tiba di depan ruang tunggu mempelai wanita. Tirai putih menjadi pembatas ruang itu. Jeno membuka sedikit tirainya. Bibirnya menarik senyum, namun senyum kali ini tidak membentuk di matanya.

"Nana- _a_.." panggilnya.

Jaemin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya mengangkat pandangan. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya menepuk sisi sebelah yang kosong.

Jeno melangkah dengan tegap mendekati Jaemin, lalu mendudukan diri di samping sahabatnya. Jeno meletakkan permen karet di atas pangkuan Jaemin. "Dari _eomma_.."

Jaemin menyerahkan lagi kepada Jeno. "Bukakan untukku.." Jaemin menatap Jeno.

Jeno sesaat membeku melihat mata cantik seorang Na Jaemin. "Kau punya tangan.." permen itu kembali berada di pangkuan Jaemin.

Jaemin melempar permen itu ke arah Jeno. "Lihat !" Wanita itu mengangakat tangannya yang sudah bersarung tangan.

Jeno juga balas mengangkat tangannya. "Aku juga menggunakannya !" seru Jeno tak kalah kesal.

"Jeno- _a_.." keluar sudah kelemahan Jeno yang ada pada diri Jaemin.

Jeno membuka sarung tangannya dan membuka bungkus permen karet itu. Jaemin sudah siap dengan mulut terbuka. Mereka melakukan semuanya seperti sebuah kebiasan.

"Ish !" gerutu Jeno saat menarik tangannya dari Jaemin. "Lipstickmu menempel pada jariku !"

Jaemin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia mulai mengunyah permennya. "Kau harus menungguku selesai memakan ini.."

"Lalu kau fikir aku akan membantumu membuang bekas permen karet itu ?!" Jeno terpekik histeris.

Jaemin tertawa dan memukul pundak Jeno. "Bercanda.." Jaemin dengan senyum lebarnya berhadapan dengan Jeno.

Sekali lagi pria itu hanya mematung memandang Na Jaemin.

Jaemin menepuk pipi Jeno. " _Ya, MC-nim_ ? kau tidak terpesona padaku, kan ?"

Jeno mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Jaemin menarik tangannya dan tersenyum semakin lebar. "Apa aku cantik ?"

"Kau cantik. Hanya hari ini.."

Jaemin memicing "Hanya hari ini.." ulangnya.

Jeno tak lepas memandang wajah yang berseri itu. Wanita tercintanya benar benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Nana- _a_.."

"Hm.." Jaemin kini mulai jahil memainkaan bunga di saku jas Jeno.

Jeno menahan tangan itu "Dengarkan aku dulu.." tangan itu diletakkan dipangkuan pemiliknya.

Jeno menghela napas "Kau akan bahagia bersama Renjun, kan ?"

Jaemin mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kau mencintai Renjun ?"

Jaemin sesaat terdiam. Manik matanya menatap milik Jeno sesaat "Tidak sebanyak dia mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan mencintai sebanyak dia.."

Jeno menunduk sesaat.

Jaemin ikut menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jeno "Jeno- _a_.."

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu ?" Jeno mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini Jeno yang menatap mata Jaemin. Terlihat jelas sakit yang Jeno rasakan dari matanya.

Jaemin tersenyum canggung "Ini bukan april mop, Jeno- _a_.."

"Ya. Beberapa tahun lalu aku pernah mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu saat april mop.."

Jaemin sudah membuka mulut tapi kembali tertutup.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau mulai menyayangiku.." Jeno tersenyum.

Jaemin terdiam. Jeno seolah memberi waktu kepada Jaemin untuk memahami semuanya "Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua ini ?"

"Aku hanya lelah berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Kau muak dengan hubungan persahabatan ini ? Maka aku lebih dari kata muak, Na Jaemin.."

Jaemin sedikit bergeser untuk menjauh "Aku akan menikah. Kau tau itu.."

"Aku juga tidak berharap kau akan membatalkan pernikahanmu dengan Renjun.." Lee Jeno kembali berbohong.

"Pergilah.." Jaemin membuang muka "Renjun akan salah paham jika kau di sini.."

"Aku tulang punggung keluarga. Biaya hidupku sendiri sudah cukup banyak. Aku menghidupi _eomma_ dan adikku. Jisung harus fokus kepada kuliahnya daripada menjadi pekerja paruh waktu.."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun lagi, Jeno- _a_.."

Jeno tidak mempedulikan penolakan itu. "Aku masih harus memikirkan keluargaku. Aku ingin saat aku memilikimu, maka aku hanya milikmu.."

"Keluarlah. Sampai bertemu di ruangan pemberkatan.."

"Aku sudah memberi taumu alasanku selama ini tidak menjadikan kita dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan. Aku hanya ingin terlihat pantas untukmu. Tapi sepertinya waktu yang kuberikan terlalu lama untuk kau menunggu.."

Jaemin menggeleng lemah. Menahan air matanya keluar. "Ku mohon keluar.."

Jeno beranjak. Berlutut di depan Na Jaemin, menarik dagu itu untuk bisa menatap kembali wajah cantiknya. Jaemin menurut dengan mata mulai memerah. Jeno mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari sakunya, meletakann itu di tangan Jaemin.

"Ini hadiah pertamamu untukku. Aku tidak pernah memakainya karena ini begitu berharga untukku. Aku kembalikan padamu, karena aku tidak pantas lagi menyimpan sesuatu darimu.."

Jaemin memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Na Jaemin.."

Jeno bangkit dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaemin. Cukup lama bibirnya tertahan di sana. Jeno menarik diri, melangkah meninggalkan Jaemin.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Swiss selama 2 tahun. Aku pastikan saat aku kembali, aku akan mendapatkan perempuan yang ku cintai lagi. Kali ini, aku yang akan memperkenalkannya padamu.."

Pria itu dengan tegap melangkah keluar. Tubuhnya menegang saat menemukan Renjun di sana.

Renjun tersenyum tipis kepada Jeno. Tidak terlihat raut wajah yang menunjukan emosi berlebih. Renjun mengambil satu langkah untuk berada tepat di samping Jeno.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi tau perasaanmu kepada Jaemin. Setidaknya dia tau, jika selama ini cintanya terbalas.." Renjun menyibak tirai dan masuk.

Jaemin masih menunduk menatap pulpen di tangannya. Ada ukiran nama Jeno di sana. Hadiah Jaemin saat Jeno lulus dari Universitas. Renjun mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan Jaemin.

Jaemin melihat siapa yang berlutut di depannya. "Renjun _oppa_ ?"

Renjun memperhatikan sebelah pipi Jaemin yang sedikit mengembung. Renjun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menarik selembar tisu di atas meja samping Jaemin. "Keluarkan.." tangannya sudah berada di depan bibir Jaemin.

Jaemin menggeleng. "Itu menjijikan.."

"Keluarkan. Kau tidak akan bisa menangis dengan benar jika sedang mengunyah permen karet.." Renjun menusuk lembut pipi Jaemin dengan jarinya.

Jaemin yang tampak ragu mengeluarkan permen dalam mulutnya. Renjun membungkus dengan cepat dan membuangnya pada tempat sampah kecil di bawah meja. Renjun mengambil jemari Jaemin. "Kau masih ingin menjadi istriku ?

Jaemin mengangguk dengan menahan tangis. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Terima kasih.." balas Renjun.

" _Oppa_.."

"Aku mengizinkanmu menangisi pria lain sebelum sah menjadi istriku.." pria cina itu tersenyum.

Jaemin mulai sesegukkan.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Pernikahan kita bisa ditunda karena harus merapikan _make-up_ mu kembali.." Renjun menarik mempelai wanitanya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sesaat ini terlihat seperti permen karet kunyahan Jaemin. Jeno memberikan awal yang manis kepada Jaemin. Ketika manis itu hilang, Renjun yang menerima sisa dari semuanya. Jaemin mengangis karena Jeno. Dan di akhir, Renjun selalu menunggu Jaemin kembali dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun dan Jaemin baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Semua undangan bertepuk tangan. Terlihat ayah Jaemin yang menitikan air mata.

"Mempelai pria bisa mencium mempelai wanita.."

Teman kedua mempelai beseru riang. Salah satunya Jeno, yang memegang kendali mic sore ini.

"Renjun- _ssi_ , aku mengizinkannya.." gurau Jeno. Kalimat itu mengundang tawa bagi beberapa undangan.

Raut wajah Jaemin berubah setelah mendengar kalimat Jeno. Renjun menarik dagu itu, membawa Jaemin untuk menatapanya. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu memberikan kecupan lama di dahi Jaemin.

Tentu saja itu kembali menimbulkan protes dari sahabat mereka yang datang. Jaemin juga tampak mencebikan bibirnya.

Renjun menyentuh bibir jaemin dengan telunjuknya. "Nanti malam.." bisiknya dengan mata tertuju pada bibir Jaemin.

Detik berikutnya Renjun bisa melihat pipi putih itu merona. Renjun memeluk pinggang Jaemin dan menghadap para tamu undangan.

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan baik. Tamu undangan kedua orang tua mereka ada yang datang hanya untuk memberi selamat. Jadi bisa dipastikan setengah dari tamu undangan hanya teman dan rekan kerja dua mempelai.

"Tidak menyenangkan jika tidak ada yang bernyanyi di acara bahagia ini. Apakah ada permintaan khusus dari" Jeno menggantung kalimatnya ketika menatap Renjun. Pria itu melirik Jaemin."Nana ?" Jeno tidak akan pernah merubah panggillan itu.

Jaemin terkejut dan menunjuk dirinya. Jeno mengangguk. Renjun berbisik di telinganya.

Jaemin mencari seseorang dan berusara "Haechan- _a_.."

Haechan di kursinya menggeram kesal. "Aku akan bernyanyi setelah ini. Aku janji padamu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tapi aku yang kedua. Aku akan bernyanyi dengan Mark _oppa_.."

Mark disebalahnya hanya menatap kekasihnya polos. "Aku ?" Bisiknya.

"Dengan siapa lagi aku bernyanyi ?!" Sembur Haechan. Mark hanya akan selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu.."

"Tentu saja Nana sayang.."

Jaemin menatap pada sosok berkaca mata, satu baris dengan Haechan. "Chenle- _ssi_.."

Pria itu menggeleng kuat. Jaemin juga tidak dapat memaksa. Dia tidak sedekat itu dengan wakil suaminya. Lirikan Jaemin bergeser ke sisi sebelah Chenle.

"Aku akan bernyanyi, bahkan menari untukmu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan suamimu. Ini untuk penutup acara.."

Jaemin langsung menatap Renjun. Suaminya itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku akan bernyanyi lebih dulu.." suara itu menggema.

Semua mata menatap Jeno.

"Aku sahabat mempelai wanita.." seru Jeno tak terima ditatap intens.

"Tentu saja boleh.." Renjun berusara. "Pilihlah lagunya.."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pilihan laguku kepada band sebelumnya.."

Jaemin memeluk lengan Renjun cukup kuat.

"Sebelumnya.. Renjun- _ssi_ , bisa kau mengatakan sesuatu dulu untuk istrimu ?"

"Aku harus mengatakan apa ?" Renjun menatap bergantian Jeno dan Jaemin.

"Seperti.. Ikuti aku. Kalian berhadapan.."

Renjun mengikuti permintaan Jeno. Posisi ini membuat Renjun membelakangi Jeno. Sedangkan Jeno dapat menatap Jaemin saat ini.

"Na Jaemin..." Jeno

"Na jaemin.." Renjun

" _Saranghae_.." Jeno

" _Saranghae_.." Renjun

Jeno memberikan tanda kepada band dan alunan musik mulai terdengar.

Satu baris bangku terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti perkataan MC itu. Dia harus lebih banyak improvisasi. Chenle- _a_ , atasanmu tidak berguna jika masalah percintaan.."

Chenle yang berada di samping Ten hanya mengulum senyum. "Tapi, Huang _bujang-nim_ dan _samo-nim_ terlihat serasi.."

Ten menoleh dengan wajah terkejut " _Samo-nim_ ?"

"Bukankah aku harus memanggil istri Huang _bujang-nim_ dengan sebutan _samo-nim_ , Ten _bujang-nim_ ?"

"Kau semakin menyeramkan dengan loyalitasmu pada Renjun.." Ten mengusap lengannya.

Di samping kiri Ten. Terdamparlah saudara kandung Lee Jeno. "Si bodoh itu. Mengapa harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Jika aku suami Nana _noona_ , aku sudah membanting dan mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.."

Beralih ke sisi kiri Jisung.

" _Oppa_ , karena Renjun sudah menikah. Bagaimana jika saat pernikahan kita, Lucas kembali menyatakan cinta kepadaku?"

"Dia tidak perlu datang ke pernikahan kita.."

"Aku menunggu pernikahan kita.."

 _"Apado gwaenchana saranghagi ttaeumune,_  
 _ijeuryeo doraseo bwado_  
 _gaseumi neol chajaga_  
 _Ureodo gwaenchan keundael saranghannikka_  
 _apado kidaril nae majimak sarang_  
 _geudaeraseo "_

 _(Meskipun terluka, aku tidak apa, karena adanya cinta. Meski saat aku mencoba untuk melupakan dan berpaling hatiku terus mencarimu. Meski aku menagis, aku tidak apa, karena aku mencintaimu. Meski aku akan menunggu cinta terakhirku. Karenamu.)_

Posisi kedua mempelai kini berhadapan dengan Jeno. Jaemin ingin memalingkan wajah atau setidaknya tidak memandang Jeno secara langsung. Gerakan itu terbaca oleh sang suami. Renjun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Jaemin menatapnya.

Renjun menyentuh dagu Jaemin, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup sudut bibir Jaemin.

"Jangan menghindar darinya. Itu hanya akan membuat kalian lebih tersakiti satu sama lain.."

" _Oppa_ !" Mata cantik itu tampak meredup. Jaemin tidak mengerti bagaimana Renjun bisa sesabar ini dengan sikap Jeno.

"Asal kau yakin jika kau mencintaiku, maka apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan merubah apapun.." Renjun tersenyum.

Jaemin tidak bisa selain menuruti kemauan Renjun. Beberapa menit kemudian Jeno sudah selesai menyumbangkan suaranya. Pria itu menerima tepuk tangan yang meriah. Jeno tidak membuat masalah lagi.

Selanjutnya acara berjalan lebih lancar dan Jaemin terlihat begitu bahagia. Haechan dan Mark menyumbangkan suara mereka melalui lagu Two People dari Sung Sikyung. Itu seperti lagu wajib di setiap acara pernikahan.

Ten menepati janji dan menarik Renjun ke tengah panggung.

" _Oppa_ , kau serius ?" tanya Jaemin, melihat suaminya melepas jasnya, lalu memberikan pada Jaemin.

Renjun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan satu kecupan di dahi sang istri.

Wajah Jaemin benar-benar memerah saat melihat aksi suami dan rekan kerjanya itu. Dia menutupi wajahanya dengan jas Renjun. Haechan dan tamu undangan wanita yang lain sudah tak terkendali. Mark sampai bingung menahan kekasihnya untuk tenang melihat suami sahabatnya. Ten dan Renjun menampilkan lagu Baby Don't Stop milik NCT TxT. Senyum Jaemin tidak pernah luntur, terlebih ketika suaminya menghapal lirik lagu itu.

Jeno di sisi lain memperhatikan Jaemin. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan kegilaan Jaemin terhadap idol grup. Jeno sedikit menyesal. Jika saja sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan idol grup bisa membuat Jaemin tersenyum selebar ini, Jeno akan melakukan apapun itu.

.

.

Gedung pernikahan itu sudah sepi. Jaemin dan Renjun sudah berganti pakaian dan menuju parkiran. Kedua tangan itu setia untuk tidak saling melepaskan. Renjun melihat Jeno yang sedang berada di parkiran motor. Renjun berhenti, membuat Jaemin mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, _oppa_ ?"

"Jaemin- _a_ , kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Jeno ?"

"Apa yang harus ku katakan ?" Jaemin bertanya dengan mata berkedip lucu.

"Apa saja yang kau pendam.." Renjun mengusap wajah halus itu pelan.

"Tidak ada. Ayo pulang, aku lelah.." Jaemin berjalan lebih dulu.

Renjun menahan tangan Jaemin. "Aku tak ingin kau menyesal dan berakhir meninggalkanku.." ujar Renjun.

Jaemin berbalik masih dengan tangan dalam genggaman Renjun. Keduanya berhadapan begitu dekat. Jaemin melepas tangannya untuk menangkup wajah sang suami. "Aku tidak akan menyesal meninggalkannya untuk memilihmu. Cukup tau bahwa bukan hanya kau yang mencintaiku saat ini, aku juga mencintaimu.."

Renjun menunduk mendengar semua yang diucapkan Jaemin.

Jaemin mencium pipi Renjun. "Jangan pernah beranggapan kau kecil di mata dia. Kau pemenangnya dan kau suamiku.."

"Terima kasih.."

Kali ini satu kecupan di atas bibir Renjun. "Aku akan menuruti maumu. Tunggu di sini. Tidak sampai 5 menit.."

Jaemin meninggalkan Renjun.

"LEE JENO !" serunya dan sedikit berlari kecil dengan heels nya.

Jeno mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalakan motor.

"Hallo Jisung- _i_..."

"Hallo Nana _noona_. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua.." Jisung menepuk pundak Jeno "Jangan bertindak bodoh. Suaminya melihat di sana.." Jisung menunjuk dengan dagunya lalu pergi.

Jeno tidak sempat untuk memukul adik jahilnya itu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Nyonya Huang ?" Jeno bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jaemin balas tersenyum. Memberikan kelingkingnya dihadapan Jeno. "Berjanjilah selalu menjadi sahabatku.."

Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan malas. "Kau fikir kita remaja. Kau mencampakkanku lalu kita berteman. Seperti mantan kekasih yang menjadi teman. Jangan bercanda Na Jaemin.."

Jaemin tertegun mendengarnya. Apa Jeno tidak ingin menjadi sahabatnya lagi ?

Jeno panik melihat Jaemin yang diam. "Nana- _a_? kau marah aku memanggilmu Na Jaemin. Harusnya aku memanggilmu Huang Jaemin, kan? Maafkan aku, aku belum terbiasa.."

Mulut Jaemin terbuka dan wanita itu tertawa begitu lepas.

" _Ya_! apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh !" Jeno tidak terima ditertawakan.

Jaemin mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan berusaha bernapas dengan benar. "Tidak. Jadi kau masih ingin menjadi sahabatku?"

Jeno mengangguk kecil "Kemarikan kelingkingmu.."

Jaemin memberikan kelingkingnya. Kedua kelingking beda ukuran itu terkait.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Tunggu aku memperkenalkan wanitaku padamu nanti. Dia pasti lebih cantik daripadamu.."

Jaemin mengangguk berkali-kali tanpa menjawab.

Jeno melepaskan jarinya. " _Uri_ Nana, kau sudah menikah sekarang. Jangan terlalu sering merengek padaku..." Jeno hanya berdecak tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Suamimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno.

Jaemin mengangguk dan memeluk Jeno. Hanya sebentar tidak terlalu lama. "Terima kasih, Jeno _oppa_.."

Mata sipit itu membulat lalu tertawa. "Jeno _oppa_?"

"Kau lebih tua 4 bulan dariku.."

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah terlalu lama di sini. Pergilah, hari sudah mulai dingin. Besok pagi, jangan ceritakan malam pertamamu dengan Renjun padaku. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu kepada perjaka sepertiku.."

"Jangan membuat suamiku menjadi duda pada hari kedua pernikahannya, bodoh.."

"Pergilah.." Jeno mendorong bahu Jaemin.

Jaemin melangkah mundur "Hati-hati di jalan Jeno _oppa_ !" kedua tangannya melambai seperti gadis kecil, lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Renjun.

Setibanya di depan Renjun, wanita itu langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Senang ?" tanya Renjun dan mengecupi rambut Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk ke mobil.."

Kali ini Jaemin bersedia untuk dibuka kan pintu mobilnya. Renjun menyusul ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Renjun memasang sabuk pengamannya, Jaemin menahan tangan pria itu.

"Terima kasih _oppa_.."

Renjun kini mengangkup wajah manis itu dalam tangannya. "Huang Jaemin.." panggilnya sedikit ragu.

Jaemin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Renjun.."

Renjun mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Berawal dari kecupan kecil yang romantis, hingga lumatan lembut yang bergairah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ini akhir cerita cinta pertamaku bersama Lee Jeno. Dan ini awal cerita cintaku bersama Huang Renjun, suamiku.." Na Jaemin**

 **"Ini akhir cerita cinta pertamaku bersama Na Jaemin, sahabatku.." Lee Jeno.**

 **"Ini awal cerita cintaku bersama Na Jaemin, istriku.." Huang Renjun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n : yeay.. kelar.. habis sudah ini fanfiction. Di dunia nyata ada nggak sih yang begini. Jadi pengen.. eh..**

 **Aku bisa fokus ke JUST FRIEND? sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dari review, follow, dan komen dari pembaca semua. Terima kasih untuk yang membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Ngelihat viewers nya naik aja udah seneng banget.**

 **Salam, Mamanya Huang Renjun**


End file.
